


Угадай, кто

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Disney Villain Recruiters, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Однажды в коралловых рифах Ариэль встретила мальчика-осьминога





	Угадай, кто

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное развитие событий мультфильма с учётом наличия там помощника/преемника Урсулы. Подробнее о нём и других помощниках можно узнать на англоязычных ресурсах, к примеру, здесь: https://ichibrose.tumblr.com/post/132190816051, русского перевода нет, но вы держитесь. Ткани, платки и прочие вещи под водой сделаны из водорослей.

**1\. За коралловым рифом**

Условная граница между тёмными землями и Атлантикой, царством Тритона, пролегала вдоль кораллового рифа, постепенно уходя вдаль вместе с тёплым южным течением. За рифом же начиналось буйство красок, рыб и прочих морских тварей. Джо и рад был бы сказать, что их с наставницей логово и сияющий мир добреньких русалок разделяла непроницаемая стена, но это было неправдой. Никто границу не охранял, а если и заплыл бы сюда кто-то из стражей, то лишь случайно, и вряд ли обратил внимание на силуэт среди водорослей.  
Джо терпеть не мог правила. Нарушать их намного веселее!  
На светлой стороне хватало интересных вещиц. Перламутровые ракушки, камни, старые раковины крабов и моллюсков, а ещё стайки, чешуя которых напоминала сокровища из пиратских сундуков. Там, где жил Джо, водились только морские черти, электрические угри и акулы, вечно голодные и злые. С ними не поиграешь в догонялки и не обсудишь странную штуковину с поверхности.  
Медленно огибая кораллы, Джо замирал всякий раз, когда над ним кто-то проплывал. Чаще всего это были скаты и огромные черепахи, но однажды ему посчастливилось увидеть светлое брюхо китовой акулы. Эта громадина так широко раскрывала рот, что могла бы проглотить целый корабль! Рядом с ней плавал китёнок и издавал смешные звуки. Джо следовал за ними по дну, тараня лбом все кораллы на пути, но вскоре акулы скрылись из виду, оставив после себя след из пузырьков. Их место заняли рыбы поменьше, щёлкнул клешнями злой краб, мимо раковины которого Джо проплыл, а из нор в песке высунули морды туповатые на вид спинороги. Джо показал им язык и неприличный жест из щупалец, чтобы не думали, что он приплыл сюда просто поглазеть, словно восторженный мальчишка. О том, что он именно таков и есть, он предпочитал не задумываться.  
В коралловых рифах кипела жизнь. Все, от морских коньков до ядовитых рыб-жаб, противных и тучных, занимались делом, и дела им до Джо не было. Пока он не распускал щупальца, конечно.  
И они постоянно, непрерывно болтали.  
—…опять приплыла, знает ведь, что нельзя…  
—…вот упрямая девчонка!  
— … слышали, у Марлина сын с дефектом? Ай-ай, беда-то какая, он же отец-одиночка…  
Ну-ка, что за девчонка? Одним быстрым движением Джо поймал говорливую рыбу-клоуна и поднял ближе к лицу. Рыба, не будь дура, попыталась притвориться мёртвой и даже высунула язык для достоверности.  
— Не буду я тебя есть, — скривился Джо. — Скажи, про какую девчонку вы тут булькаете, и если мне понравится твой ответ, то плыви, куда хочешь.  
— Она вон в той пещере, прямо и налево, мимо синего коралла, ни за что не пропустите!  
— Вот как… Ладно. Живи.  
— Спасибо, вы так добры!  
Стоило чуть ослабить хватку, как рыба-клоун скрылась в расщелине между камнями. Выковыривать её оттуда — занятие долгое, муторное и бессмысленное. Странная девчонка полностью завладела вниманием Джо, ему хотелось поскорее её увидеть. Рыба не соврала: миновав синий коралл, он попал в тёплое течение, которое аккуратно вытолкнуло лишнего пассажира у входа в пещеру. Со стороны найти это место было бы трудно, отличное укрытие для тех, кто хочет одиночества. С одной лишь оговоркой — из пещеры раздавалось пение.  
— Ух ты…  
Он солжёт, если скажет, что никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Наставница часто мурлыкала себе под нос слова на древнем языке (наследие глупцов, возомнивших себя равными подводному народу). Но в основном она пела всякую ерунду про рыбок, души и желания, которые не сбываются так, как хочешь. Не получалось назвать эти звуки песней, ведь музыка должна радовать и доставлять удовольствие, а не пугать.  
Мелодия из пещеры была другой. Мягкой, чарующей, по-настоящему волшебной. Пускай в ней не хватало слов и смысла, зато от переливов нежного «а-а-а» у Джо загорелись глаза и пропали из головы все мысли. Он осторожно пробрался внутрь и прижался к стене.  
В центре пещеры возле небольшого камня, на который очень удачно падал свет из дыр в своде, покачивалась русалочка. Не взрослая русалка, а маленькая русалочка — с чуть полноватыми плечами и великолепным лазурным хвостом. Она двигала плавниками в такт мелодии и медленно кружилась, позволяя рассмотреть себя со всех сторон. В память Джо врезались алые, словно кровь, волосы, которые казались живыми и окутывали хозяйку пушистым облаком.  
С того дня Джо всё свободное время тратил на то, чтобы подкараулить русалочку и снова услышать её пение. Заговорить с ней в первый раз он не осмелился, потому прятался среди камней, маскировался и уплывал, едва замечал издалека красный ореол. Русалочка бывала на границе не часто и ждать её приходилось порой по несколько дней. От скуки и тоски Джо запугал всех местных рыбёшек, чтобы те даже не вздумали выдать его наставнице, а ещё соорудил удобное логово для наблюдения. Постепенно мелочь привыкла и перестала обращать на него внимания, а сам Джо узнал, что русалочка чаще всего приплывает к пещере по ночам и спешит обратно до того, как гигантские актинии раскроются навстречу скудному свету.  
Он считал себя отличным шпионом и не допускал даже мысли, что его могут раскрыть. Наставница была поглощена своими зельями и редкими гостями, молящими о помощи. В такие дни она прогоняла Джо, не разрешая присутствовать «при таинстве», так что он без угрызений совести уплывал в логово. Русалочка же практически не таилась и оглядывалась только перед входом, словно внутри её не могла поджидать ловушка. Такая наивная! Хотя Джо не знал её имени, со временем он так к ней привык, что почти поверил в их давнюю дружбу.  
Но однажды она не приплыла.  
Джо ждал день, неделю, вторую… Из пещеры не доносилось ни звука. Не выдержав, он обследовал каждый уголок рифа, вдруг где-то остался знак или вещица, принадлежавшая русалочке. Если он больше никогда её не увидит, то хотя бы оставит на память о ней какую-нибудь безделушку вроде браслета или гребня. У наставницы были золотая ракушка и серьги, а у русалочки? Она вообще носила украшения? Джо в растерянности опустился на камень в центре пещеры и скрестил щупальца. По всему выходило, что он всегда любовался ей издалека и не узнал никаких подробностей. Ни кто она, ни с кем живёт. Вот дурак! Можно ведь было проследить, выучить дорогу к дому и выкрасть русалочку, а затем притвориться, что на самом деле он её спас от кого-то плохого и страшного. Да, отличный план, который пришёл в голову слишком поздно.  
Стало вдруг беспричинно грустно. У него никогда не было настоящих друзей: все дети жили в царстве Тритона, а он — один, с наставницей, которая взяла его к себе по доброте душевной. Родителей своих Джо не помнил и сомневался, что они вообще желали производить на свет… такое. Все любят милых русалочек и красивых русалов с роскошными телами и покладистым нравом. Бледные поганки с полосатыми волосами, острыми зубами и щупальцами не нравились никому.  
— Угадай, кто?  
Как же он не заметил! Не почувствовать колебания воды из-за переживаний о безымянной девчонке — это надо было совсем разум потерять. Глаза накрыли чьи-то прохладные ладони. В груди быстро-быстро стучали три сердца, соревнуясь, какое остановится первым. Джо глупо открывал рот, как гуппи, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова.  
Знакомый звонкий голос повторил:  
— Ну что, не узнал меня? Ты же всё время рядом крутился! Я думала, тебе хочется поиграть, и делала вид, что не замечаю…  
Уши покраснели. Да как она может над ним смеяться!..  
Но русалочка не смеялась. Она терпеливо ждала его ответа, словно он — ответ, — был ей зачем-то нужен. Это подкупило.  
— Ты та «несносная девчонка, которая не слушается старших и уплывает в тёмные земли», — усмехнулся Джо. На самом деле, так говорили только старые занудные крабы и морские ежи. Остальные рыбы были от русалочки в полном восторге.  
— Эй! Я хотела подружиться, а ты всякие гадости говоришь. Мне обидно, — возмутилась она и отпрянула, подняв сразу несколько волн. Джо развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на неё поближе, и обомлел. Снова.  
Вблизи она была… ну, как актиния. Яркая-яркая, возмутительно хорошенькая, с голубыми глазами и волосами, в которые хотелось немедленно запустить пальцы, но Джо вовремя сдержал неуместный порыв. Даже надутые губы и скрещенные на груди руки совершенно её не портили.  
— Ну прости, что говорю, как есть. А ты что, — подозрительно уточнил Джо, — караулила меня здесь? Притворилась, что не приплываешь, и выманивала…  
Теперь уши покраснели не только у него. Но русалочка недолго куксилась: вместо новых обид она весело улыбнулась и кивнула.  
— Да, выманивала. Мне было интересно, кто ты. Расскажешь?  
— Ты первая! — уступать Джо не собирался.  
Русалочка сделала вокруг него несколько кругов, рассматривая. Джо задрал голову, чтобы не упускать её из виду, и чуть не брякнулся на спину.  
— У-у, упрямый, — высунула она язык. — Ладно, ладно! Меня зовут Ариэль, и я люблю тут петь, потому что про это место никто не знает. Даже ракушку нашла, которая усиливает голос.  
И она показала большую ракушку необычной формы, приложив ухо к которой, можно было действительно услышать гулкое эхо. Понятно, почему русалочку… то есть Ариэль, было слышно издалека.  
— А ты?  
— Я Джо. — Явно не стоит хвастаться тем, как наставница в плохом настроении бросается полиповыми червями и банками с глазами тритонов. И называет «Эй, ты». — По прозвищу «Восьминогий», думаю, не надо объяснять, почему.  
Ариэль нахмурилась, подплыла ближе и начала загибать пальцы на руках. Считала. Джо хмыкнул и расправил щупальца, чтобы ей было удобнее. Убедившись, что их на самом деле восемь, Ариэль просияла, словно ей подарили давно желанную блестяшку. Русалки любили блестяшки.  
— Почему ты живёшь тут? — задала она неудобный вопрос, отвечать на который не хотелось. Джо замешкался, не зная, накричать ли на неё, чтобы не лезла не в своё дело, или промолчать. — Тебе наверняка одиноко! Я совсем не против, если ты будешь слушать, как я пою. Только не прячься больше, хорошо?  
Джо дёрнул плечом, говоря тем самым «посмотрим», но для Ариэль это было равнозначно клятве на мизинцах. Она усадила Джо на камень — в первом ряду, хах? — и крепко схватилась за певучую ракушку.  
— Кхм… я давно не пела для кого-то, так что… надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
— Посмотрим, — повторил Джо неприятным тоном, но его выдали глаза. Сияющие восторгом глаза.  
Ариэль глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь, и открыла рот. Кто бы мог подумать, что из него способны вылезать настолько красивые звуки? Вместе с пузырьками переливы чудесного голоса поднимались вверх и закручивались невидимыми спиралями. Таким голосом можно собирать целые залы восторженных фанатов, или радовать родню, или завлекать моряков, чем занимались сирены, близкие родственницы русалок. Подобным талантом к музыке славились только женщины, так говорила наставница, потому что мужчины были предназначены для другого, им незачем выводить сладкие серенады под ракушками избранниц. Русалки пели, и в них влюблялись. Разве не чудесная сказка?  
Сопливая романтическая чушь. Но пение Ариэль так славно действовало на Джо, будто колыбельная, которой он никогда не слышал, что он готов был недолго потерпеть все эти девчачьи бредни и наивные фантазии. Ему нравилось, как Ариэль пела для него. От всего сердца. За такое можно и одно своё отдать. Два других ведь никуда от него не убегут.  
— Ну как? — Ариэль волновалась, это было заметно.  
— Хорошо, — на выдохе признался Джо. Торопливо добавил: — Лучше, чем хорошо! Просто… потрясающе! Ты так красиво поёшь, что у меня слов нет. Где научилась только…  
— У мамы. — Она присела на камень и положила ракушку между собой и Джо. Он с трудом поборол искушение схватить её и спрятать, как трофей. — Она часто пела мне и сёстрам, когда мы были ещё совсем маленькими. Говорила, что музыка может исцелять сердца. Я не понимаю, что это значит, но мне кажется, мама была права. Когда поёшь, на душе становится легче и другим тоже. Ты вот улыбался.  
— Я? — изумился Джо, не осознавая, что покраснел. — Да никогда! Я и улыбка несовместимы!  
Ариэль хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
— Улыбался, я видела! Если тебе так нравится, я постараюсь приплывать почаще. Но папа начал что-то подозревать и приставил ко мне Себастьяна, так что теперь убежать из дворца сложнее, чем раньше.  
Джо будто ледяным течением окатили. Он сложил два кусочка разбитой раковины и недоверчиво спросил:  
— Ты дочь царя Тритона?  
— Да, — просто ответила Ариэль. — Младшая.  
— Ясно… — Джо помрачнел и отодвинулся от неё. Ариэль заметила это и в её глазах начали набухать слёзы. — Что?  
— Ты не будешь со мной дружить, потому что я принцесса?  
— С чего ты взяла? Просто наставница говорила, что царь Тритон плохо с ней поступил. Мне не за что любить его и семью его тоже.  
— Но… — Ариэль порывисто вскочила и прижалась носом к носу Джо. Она была так близко, что он мог сосчитать бледные, едва заметные веснушки на её щеках. — Но я не он! И даже если папа сделал кому-то плохо, он наверняка раскаивается в этом! Кроме того, мне ужасно хочется играть с кем-то, кто не смотрит мне в рот и не повторяет «как скажете, принцесса».  
— Это я могу, — ухмыльнулся Джо, стараясь скрыть волнение. Тритон, его дочь… всё так неожиданно! Но маленькая русалочка всё ещё была слишком яркой и волшебной, чтобы отказываться от неё из-за чужой вражды. И Джо вообще-то никто не заставлял её любить. Просто играть и общаться — это не преступление.  
— Так ты будешь моим другом?  
Ариэль протянула мизинец. Ну что за мелкая фантазёрка!  
— Если ты не расскажешь обо мне своему папаш… отцу. — Ответное рукопожатие вышло слабее, чем могло бы. Джо не хотел ломать Ариэль пальцы. — А я никому не расскажу, что ты сбегаешь из дворца.  
На лице Ариэль будто расцвёл несуществующий солнечный цветок. Она заразительно рассмеялась, брызнула на Джо водой и юркой рыбкой нырнула в дыру в своде пещеры, вынуждая следовать за собой. Не зря русалки славились своей скоростью, догнать её было трудно, но и Джо кое-что умел. Скоро они дурачились и резвились в рифах под осуждающее брюзжание старых крабов. Джо пообещал, что обязательно найдёт их, когда Ариэль не будет рядом, расколет их панцири и высосет содержимое. Наставница говорила, что даже у старых крабов очень вкусное мясо.  
О родителях Ариэль при Джо больше не вспоминала. У них хватало других тем для разговоров. Оказалось, что любопытная младшая дочь Тритона ничегошеньки не знала о мире людей. Предметы, что попадали в океан, были ей незнакомы, а разбитые в штормах корабли она не видела в принципе. Опекаемая сёстрами и вездесущим первым советником отца, крабом Себастьяном, она лишь чудом уплывала из дворца, когда его обитатели отвлекались на что-то важное. По словам Ариэль, отец часто устраивал музыкальные праздники в честь погибшей жены, так что всё королевство было буквально пропитано музыкой. Несколько лет назад песни и веселье были под запретом, но сейчас ни о чём подобном и речи нет — все играют, поют и соревнуются, пытаясь придумать самый необычный номер. В красках рассказывая об этом Джо, Ариэль не жалела эмоций, чтобы описать восторг от хорового пения или игры вместе с другими детьми.  
Джо ей — опасность, приключения, азарт. Ариэль ему — чувство нужности, друга, семью. Почти равноценный обмен. Почти без обмана.  
— Хочешь посмотреть на затонувший корабль?  
Ариэль вырвалась из цепких клешней надзирателя и выглядела до морских чертей довольной своей победой. Вчера она тайком провела Джо на концерт старшей сестры, которая пела в десять раз хуже, но атмосфера всеобщего праздника и счастья того стоила. Захотелось подарить что-то в ответ.  
— Можно?!  
— Конечно, тебе можно всё, — ехидно ответил Джо и согнулся в подобии поклона. Только очень издевательского. — Моя принцесса.  
Ариэль и он сам были ещё слишком малы для флирта, так что Ариэль обиделась, рассмеялась, шлёпнула по голове плавником и скользнула в быстрое тёплое течение. Джо ухмыльнулся, потёр лоб и устремился за ней следом. Он знал тёмные земли как свои щупальца, заблудиться им не грозило. Корабль тем более никуда не делся, три года как покрываясь водорослями, плесенью и полипами.  
— Ух ты! — Ариэль покружилась на месте и прижала руки к груди. — Это и есть корабль? Люди не умеют плавать и поэтому используют такие… большие штуки?  
— Ага. Видишь обрывки ткани? Они называются «паруса». Ещё там есть мачты, киль и вёсла.  
— Ты столько всего знаешь. — Она смотрела такими восхищёнными глазами, что у Джо не повернулся язык сказать, что о людях и кораблях он узнал из лекций наставницы. — Покажи мне тут всё!  
Вместе исследовать корабль было интереснее, чем одному; в пробоину в трюме Ариэль заплыла без страха и сразу же облюбовала тяжёлый сундук, перевязанный цепями. Впрочем, спустя несколько попыток открыть его она бросила бессмысленную затею, подхватила разбитое зеркало, сапог и прямоугольную штуковину в деревянной рамке. Джо заглянул через плечо, пытаясь угадать, что же это могло быть.  
— Странно, тут изображены люди. — В рамке сохранилось стекло, благодаря чему рисунок за ней со временем не испортился так, как мог бы. На Ариэль смотрели мужчина и женщина с ребёнком на руках. Ни у одного из них не было хвоста. — Но не живые. Как это называется?  
— Эм… Ну, кажется, монокль.  
— И как его использовать?  
Джо растерялся. Он понятия не имел, что это на самом деле и куда люди эту штуку пихают. Пришлось импровизировать.  
— Знаешь… у людей очень странные представления о моде. Они берут с собой монокли, чтобы быть, как бы это сказать, красивыми. Как ракушки в волосах или ожерелье.  
— Но она такая неудобная!  
— Мода никогда не была удобной, дорогуша.  
Непроизвольно Джо повторил любимую фразу наставницы и скривился. Увлечённая моноклем Ариэль не заметила ни его гримасы, ни оговорки.  
— Часто бываешь здесь? — спросила она, оставив штуковину в покое и переключившись на другие внутренности корабля. Джо украдкой вытер лоб. Он был близок к провалу.  
— У меня полно свободного времени. К тому же рядом с кладбищами затонувших кораблей растёт много полезных водорослей, из которых наставница делает… лекарства. Я собираю их для неё. Заодно осматриваюсь.  
— Здорово! — восхитилась Ариэль. — Мне папа не разрешает уплывать далеко. Он думает, что океан полон опасностей, но я-то знаю, что это не так!  
— Главное, найти правильных друзей, — поддакнул Джо, хотя сам внимательно следил за обманчиво спокойными водами. Там, где полно мелкой рыбёшки и планктона, рано или поздно появляются хищники покрупнее.  
Вряд ли акулы, их появление сравнимо с ударом по голове: исчезают звуки, вкус и цвет, остаётся лишь ощущение смертельной угрозы. Не скаты, они не нападают без причины, не трогаешь их — не трогают и тебя. Получается, ощущение чужого недоброго взгляда исходило от тварей помельче и шустрее, способных спрятаться под камнем, в переплетении водорослей, во тьме корабля.  
— Здесь ещё есть верхняя палуба и капитанская каюта, — сказал он нарочно равнодушным тоном. Будто ему неинтересно. — Там могли остаться сокровища, если их не растащили рыбы.  
— Я посмотрю, жди здесь!  
Ариэль всего раз взмахнула плавником и исчезла в глубине неподвижного исполина. Пустой скелет, обглоданный временем и солью. Только для Ариэль и ей подобных русалочек безделушки с поверхности могли иметь хоть какой-то вес.  
Джо резко развернулся и схватил двух мурен. Те оскалили зубы, но кусать побоялись — хозяйка будет недовольна.  
— Что вы тут забыли? — спросил Джо мрачно. — Шпионите сами или?..  
— Сами, — неохотно ответили Флотсам и Джетсам. Как всегда вместе. — Мы следили за тобой от логова. Слишком часто уплываешь куда-то. Подозрительно.  
Ну ещё бы. Но мнения мурен-подхалимов он не спрашивал.  
— Скажете хоть слово наставнице — скормлю акулам, поняли?  
— Но она…  
— … узнает сама. Однажды. Непременно.  
Джо понимал это, но не мог допустить, чтобы его секрет — личный, принадлежащий ему! — стал известен кому-то ещё. Мурены были лёгкой добычей, и можно было без проблем убить их прямо сейчас, но вот беда: кровь привлечёт акул. Подвергать Ариэль опасности из-за двух идиотов? Нет уж, спасибо.  
— Когда узнает, тогда я с ней и поговорю, — припечатал Джо и оттолкнул мурен прочь. — А сейчас плывите, и чтобы я вас не видел.  
— Рядом с дочкой Тритона или вообще? — ухмыльнулся Флотсам, а Джетсам гаденько захихикал. За что получил удар щупальцем по морде и с обиженным скулежом скрылся в мутной воде. Его брат тоже не стал задерживаться, хотя и смотрел крайне враждебно.  
Донесут, понял Джо и опустил плечи. Он хотел до последнего скрывать от наставницы своего друга. Блажь и прихоть, сказала бы она, у тебя нет ничего своего, только то, что дала тебе я. Ты же, неблагодарная тварь, посмел водиться с дочкой моего заклятого врага. Наглец! Да, именно так она бы и сказала, швырнув перед этим банкой, камнем и заклинанием, от которых он легко уклонился бы и схлопотал вдобавок гневную отповедь.  
Наставница была ревнивой, коварной и жадной. А Джо терпеть не мог делиться.  
— Смотри, что я нашла! — за спиной раздался счастливый голос Ариэль. Мгновенно натянув на лицо улыбку, Джо повернулся к ней и заглянул в глаза — чистые и честные, не то что у него. Даже завидно стало.  
Ариэль протянула кулон в виде якоря, который был разломан на две почти равные половинки. Кое-где покрытый ржавчиной, он неплохо сохранился.  
— Держи, — Ариэль почти силой вложила ему в руку половинку кулона. Вторую повесила себе на шею, соорудив из водорослей верёвку. — А эта будет у меня. В знак нашей дружбы! Правда, здорово?  
— Ага… — Якорь жёг кожу, словно раскалённый. Джо моргнул, не понимая, откуда взялась эта резь в глазах. — Ты уверена? Ведь если увидят, что у нас похожие…  
— Ну и что! Мне всё равно, что подумают и скажут. Ты мой друг, и это не обсуждается.  
Ариэль была избалованной, упрямой и любимой дочкой. Ариэль была маленьким рыжим солнцем в Атлантике, где никогда не светило настоящее солнце. Джо не мог позволить, чтобы это солнце светило кому-то другому. Он обнял Ариэль и поблагодарил со всей искренностью, на которую был способен.  
— Кстати, про какие водоросли ты говорил? — резко сменила она тему. — Хочу посмотреть, где это! И на кладбище кораблей тоже.  
— Здесь недалеко. — Всего-то пара морских миль, далеко от Атлантики, близко к опасным землям. Джо с детства там плавал, Ариэль же… ну, раз ей интересно, то почему бы и нет. Он не краб с гиперопекой, чтобы рыдать над каждой сорвавшейся с её хвоста чешуйкой.  
— Очень-очень недалеко?  
— Не заметишь, как будем там.  
— Расскажи подробнее!  
И он рассказал. Про гигантских спрутов, про руины древнего города двуногих, который и дал название их океану, про чудовищ с зубами-иглами и светящимися наростами на лбу, про вечную тьму и жуткий холод. Чем глубже они заплывали, тем быстрее понижалась температура. Ариэль растирала себе плечи и ёжилась, в то время как Джо чувствовал себя прекрасно — он привык к таким условиям и не замерзал даже в ледяных северных водах. Зато в темноте пигментные пятна на его щупальцах начали светиться фиолетовым и перламутровым, давая крохи света для того, чтобы найти короткий путь. Со стороны он выглядел как одно из донных чудищ, потому что торс и руки оставались бледными.  
— Не знала, что ты так можешь. — Ариэль осторожно потрогала одно из щупалец и прыснула, когда оно отдёрнулось, как жгут актинии. — Красиво.  
— Пф, мне совсем не приятно, дурёха, — буркнул польщённый Джо. Он знал, что Ариэль привыкла к его манере речи и не обидится, даже если он начнёт кричать и ругаться.  
— Тогда почему ты покраснел?  
— Замолчи, тут надо быть тихими. Иначе привлечём внимание.  
Ариэль послушно умолкла, но подала голос всего через пару минут:  
— Чьё внимание?  
Ну как с ней такой ввязываться в опасные приключения? Погибнет же. Хотя они были примерно одного возраста, Джо чувствовал себя рядом с Ариэль глубоким старцем.  
— Того, кого вовсе не нужно к нам звать. Смотри. — Он привлёк её к себе и спрятал за камнем. Мимо проплыла огромная толстая рыба, похожая на закованного в броню краба, только без клешней. Здесь практически не было света, только подобные его собственному тусклые пятна, так что они, можно сказать, неплохо замаскировались.  
Дальше находилось ущелье, в которое было легко упасть, если не знать, что оно там есть. От него вверх поднимались плотные течения ледяной воды, не впуская никого внутрь или не выпуская наружу. В центре течения медленно раскручивался водоворот, внутри которого то и дело вспыхивали разветвлённые молнии.  
— Что это? — шёпотом спросила Ариэль.  
— Лалатай, страна монстров, — ответил Джо таинственным шёпотом. Именно таким надо пугать впечатлительных русалочек. — Там живут страшные зубастые твари, огромные акулы и электрические угри размером с корабль. А ещё оттуда никто и никогда не возвращался.  
— Ой! — Ариэль прижала ладони ко рту и взглянула на Джо полными ужаса глазами. — Почему же отец не уничтожит это место? Оно опасное!  
До чего же она шумная, а. Джо успел залепить ей рот щупальцем быстрее, чем она сказала ещё хоть одно слово. Очередная тварь проплыла совсем рядом, отдёрнула хвост от ледяной преграды и скользнула в сторону. Пора отсюда убираться.  
— Потом расскажу. — Джо набрал в свободные щупальца нужные для зелий водоросли и потащил упирающуюся Ариэль прочь. К счастью, за ними никто не погнался, а быстрое тёплое течение унесло их далеко от опасности. Оказавшись в знакомом месте, Ариэль не успокоилась, как Джо ожидал, а продолжила возбуждённо плавать туда-сюда и заламывать руки.  
— Это… это так необычно! — воскликнула она наконец. С облегчением Джо понял: идея спасти всех сирых и убогих улетела из рыжей головы навсегда. Легко всё-таки перебить новыми впечатлениями всякие глупые мысли. — Ни отец, ни Себастьян никогда не рассказывали о подобном, я не знаю… Почему? Разве мы не должны всем говорить, чтобы они туда не плавали?  
— А кто-то туда плавает? — насмешливо изогнул левую бровь Джо. — Сомневаюсь, что придворные и простые жители Атлантики вообще в курсе, кто живёт на дне океана. Для них тёмные земли вне пределов владений твоего отца — запретная территория, где нет ничего интересного.  
Ариэль несколько долгих минут внимательно смотрела на него, будто поняла что-то, о чём Джо даже не сказал вслух. Затем коснулась худого плеча и сказала:  
— Прости. — Только непонятно было, за что.  
Про Лалатай она больше не вспоминала.

— Ну… Тогда до встречи.  
Ариэль долго махала ему вслед, пока не потеряла из виду. Скорее всего, она поплыла к отцу и придумала тысячу и одну причину, почему нянька и сёстры не застали её утром в ракушке. У Джо подобные отговорки не работали. За ним никто не следил, кроме мурен, а наставница вспоминала о нём, лишь когда надо было подать бутыль с ингредиентами или пожаловаться на горькую судьбу. Не так уж и плохо, если подумать. Во всяком случае его никто не бил, иногда кормил и учил интересным вещам, к которым изнеженных принцесс не подпустят и на милю.  
Джо поплыл домой.  
Огромный скелет Змеевика пользовался дурной славой. Оскаленная пасть отпугивала трусов и неудачников, а нутро, в котором корчились живые полиповые черви, добивало бедняг и заставляло нестись прочь со всех плавников. Некоторые, правда, осмеливались пересечь эту первую границу, за что в будущем жестоко расплачивались. Пускай наставница прогоняла Джо, это вовсе не значило, что он не знал, чем она занимается во время «таинственных визитов».  
— Вытирай щупальца на входе, — послышался глубокий голос из раковины. Требования каждый раз менялись. Ничего удивительного, ведь женщины — существа непостоянные. Джо послушно вытер щупальца и принялся раскладывать на рабочем столе добытые водоросли. Поседонии и зостеры в одну кучу, ламинарии — в другую, затесавшегося среди них малька можно отправить в рот, пока есть такая возможность. Растения из тёплых участков океана лучше приберечь на потом и оставить в специальном мешке из воздушного пузыря рыбы-шар. Холод портил их и превращал в бесполезные ленты травы.  
— Неплохой улов, дорогуша. — Наставница двигалась бесшумно и плавно, несмотря на свои внушительные объёмы. Рядом с ней Джо казался тощим. — Ты хорошо постарался. О, родимения, именно то, что я хотела! Как думаешь, мне пойдет красный цвет?  
Ответа она не ждала. По её мнению, Джо был ещё слишком мал, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь разбираться в прекрасном. Тёмно-розовую родимению наставница спрятала в сумку на поясе, чтобы после приготовить из неё помаду.  
— Хм, бурые водоросли и морской мох… У тебя был насыщенный день. Может быть, поделишься впечатлениями? Как тебе дочь Тритона, нравится?  
Джо закаменел, но быстро пришёл в себя. Ласковый тон наставницы не мог сбить с толку — она была готова наказать, если что-то придётся ей не по нраву. Нужно думать быстро.  
— Нет. — Он добавил в голос неуверенности. Ровно столько, чтобы наставница заметила и сделала выводы. — Совсем не нравится.  
— Вот как. Так зачем ты с ней водишься?  
— Она забавная.  
Наставница потерла висок, обманчиво неторопливо повернулась и вдруг нависла над Джо чёрной горой затянутых в платье толстых боков. Пальцы больно вцепились в подбородок и задрали его вверх так, чтобы Джо тянулся следом и не смел отводить взгляд. Страшная улыбка растянула накрашенные губы.  
— Ты — мой. Твоя жизнь принадлежит мне, и жить ты будешь только для меня. А девчонка Тритона — лишь сиюминутная прихоть, блажь. Понимаешь?  
— Да… Урсула.  
Она запрещала называть себя госпожой и тем более матерью. Морская ведьма искала в нём не сына, не слугу, не отдушину.  
Ей нужен был ученик.  
— С этого дня начнём серьёзные тренировки, — заметив что-то на его лице, — видимо, отвращение, — Урсула расхохоталась, довольная реакцией. — В тебе есть потенциал, мой мальчик. А русалочка… общайся, если хочешь. Кто тебе запретит? Только не забывай, что однажды вся Атлантика станет моей, и твоя подружка в том числе.  
— За хорошее поведение мне не полагается награда?  
— За плохое — возможно, — хмыкнула Урсула и элегантным движением щупальца поманила его ближе. Подбородок и шея болели, но это было то предложение, от которого не отказываются, если хотят жить. — Надеюсь, ты не нахватаешься от неё всей этой чуши про любовь, дружбу и преданность. Фу, мерзость.  
Она положила локоть ему на голову и навалилась, вынуждая согнуться в поклоне и терпеть. Проверяла, надолго ли его хватит. Испытывала. Расположение Урсулы следовало заслужить долгим и упорным трудом, и если ради этого придётся выносить смешки и едкие комментарии, то он готов. Рано или поздно наступит день, когда он получит право огрызаться.  
И тогда — плевать на Атлантику! — Ариэль будет принадлежать только ему.

**2\. В мире морском и на земле**

Гуппи — глупые рыбы. Наивные и доверчивые, их помани вкусной едой и танцами, и они тут же приплывут на твой зов. Даже инстинкт самосохранения у них выключался при виде заманчиво сверкающих жемчужин в раковинах, планктона в силках и рыболовных крючков, которые эти идиоты принимали за необычные водоросли. Однако всегда находится исключение из общего правила, которое разрывает шаблоны в клочья.  
Флаундер был совершенно невыносимой рыбой: трусливой, подозрительной и мнительной настолько, что его хотелось прибить первым попавшимся камнем. А ещё он был верен Ариэль и следовал за ней по плавники, куда бы она ни поплыла. Обиднее же всего то, что покалечить его или убить было решительно невозможно — Ариэль расстроится. Разве мало в океане таких же ярких жёлтых гуппи?  
Нет, ей этого подавай. Упрямая дурёха.  
В чём Флаундеру не откажешь, так это в том самом инстинкте самосохранения, напрочь отсутствующим у его сородичей. Вместо того, чтобы с радостью плыть навстречу опасности, он сотню раз переспросит, а надо ли, а может всё-таки нет, и в конце вцепится в руку Ариэль так крепко, что отодрать получится только уговорами. Преданность, достойная уважения. Но менее раздражающим от этого он не становился.  
Ведь стоило Джо заманить Ариэль в уединённое место, чтобы побыть с ней вдвоём — просто поговорить! — рядом оказывался этот говорящий кусок чешуи и начинал свою любимую шарманку: ах, здесь так опасно, давай вернёмся домой!  
Какое счастье, что Ариэль его не слушалась. Успокаивала, гладила и тискала, но делала по-своему.  
— Мы нашли корабль! — Вот первое, что слышал Джо по утрам. Корабль, сундук, обломки зданий и вещи людей. Всё это добро сразу попадало к нему на осмотр, крутилось тысячей разных способов и обсуждалось с восторгом на лице. Как бы ни хотелось спать, Джо выползал из пещеры в низине и, почёсывая затылок, рассматривал предметы непонятного назначения.  
— Большой? — спрашивал он обычно, а когда получал быстрый-быстрый кивок, тяжело вздыхал и махал рукой. — Ладно, помогу. Но это в последний раз!  
Его последний раз никогда не был последним.  
— Просыпайся, соня! — Ариэль прекрасно знала, как чутко он спит, и не собиралась давать поблажек. Она пела, мурлыкала, подражала свисту дельфинов и гудела, словно кашалот, а затем набиралась достаточно храбрости, чтобы протиснуться в узкую щель и начать щекотать Джо бока до белых пятен перед глазами. В детстве от неожиданности он несколько раз выпустил чернила, после чего долго прятался и дулся, но Ариэль, кажется, вовсе не поняла, что в этом такого постыдного. С возрастом контролировать себя стало проще и на попытки разбудить Джо реагировал зевком во всю пасть и недовольным:  
— Встаю, не видишь, что ли? Две ноги уже, остальные почти…  
Ариэль была всё такой же упрямой и кружила вокруг, пока он не выполз наружу целиком, потянулся и начал выражать свои мысли чем-то, кроме отборных моряцких ругательств.  
— Что на этот раз?  
— Корабль. — Разнообразием находки Ариэль не блистали, но она всё равно радовалась каждой. — Я взяла мешок побольше, чтобы ничего не упустить.  
Джо снова зевнул, потёр глаза и вздохнул. Ну что с ней будешь делать.  
— Вроде бы сегодня какой-то праздник, нет?.. А, Посейдон с ним. Давай скорей, пока твоя нянька не доползла.  
— Себастьян не нянька, а первый советник, — поправила Ариэль с восхитительным выражением лица: лукавым и добродушным одновременно. — И он за меня волнуется.  
— Но ты ведь не сказала ему, куда плывёшь, — возразил Джо, мерно загребая щупальцами и толкая тело вперёд. По морскому дну двигаться было удобнее, но тогда пришлось бы смотреть на Ариэль снизу вверх. Тоже по-своему интересное зрелище.  
— Он бы запер меня дома и рассказал отцу. А я так хочу побольше узнать о мире людей!  
Джо хотел напомнить про коллекцию земных вещей, которую они собирали уже несколько лет, но промолчал. До Ариэль сложно достучаться, когда она поглощена своими обожаемыми людишками.  
— Далеко же ты забралась.  
Затонувший корабль находился на приличном расстоянии от дворца и безопасных мест. Обломки мачт торчали из земли, под досками шевелились змеи, а сам корабль смотрел на вторженцев совершенно тёмными провалами иллюминаторов.  
— Ты против? — Ариэль выгнула бровь и махнула хвостом так, чтобы зацепить Джо по носу. — Кто последний — тот дурак!  
С возрастом она растеряла детскую полноту, вытянулась и превратилась в изящную русалку с упрямым характером и трезубцем в одном месте. Не то чтобы Джо это не нравилось.  
На полу в беспорядке валялись предметы, некоторые были уже знакомыми: камфоры, закупоренные воском, разбитые кувшины, сундуки и шкафы, из которых вывалились, словно языки, ящики с содержимым. Вещи из ткани благополучно сгнили или пропали без вести, а вот металлические штуковины сохранились лучше. Джо подобрал жестяную кружку и сунул в мешок. Ариэль крутилась вокруг письменного стола и пыталась одолеть запертые замки в секретере при помощи двух рыбьих косточек. Если бы это видел Флаундер! Но, к счастью, вездесущий гуппи плавал слишком медленно, так что Джо мог наслаждаться обществом Ариэль без надоедливого фонового шума.  
— Поверни чуть правее, до щелчка.  
— Я так и делаю! — пропыхтела Ариэль. Даже если внутри не окажется ничего интересного, ей был важен сам процесс. — Нашёл, уф, что-нибудь?  
— Что-то с тремя зубцами, — предмет был похож на трезубец, но явно не обладал волшебной силой. — Шкатулку с украшениями, деревяшку с металлическим штырём и…  
Раздался тихий щелчок. Ариэль издала победный вопль, дёрнула ящик на себя и поплыла вместе с ним спиной вперёд. Из ящика поднимались печати, письма — жёлтые и гнилые, на которых было не разобрать ни строчки, носовой платок и гремящая банка.  
— Кругляши какие-то…  
Разноцветные: чёрные, красные, розовые, с двумя дырочками в центре, круглые предметы собрались вокруг Ариэль неровным кругом.  
— Красота! — она быстро собрала беглецов в банку и плотно закрыла крышку. — Покажем Скаттлу, он наверняка знает, что это!  
— Да уж, эта пернатая дрянь точно знает… — процедил сквозь зубы Джо.  
— Прости, я не расслышала?  
— Твой друг — самый главный специалист по людям, говорю. — Нарываться на скандал не стоило, как бы сильно ни хотелось утопить глупую птицу.  
Для Ариэль эта чайка был кем-то вроде проводника в мире людей. Он рассказывал небылицы, приносил на крыльях слухи и легенды, объяснял назначение тех или иных находок. Только вот беда — объяснял неправильно, выдумывая на ходу, потому что никакая, даже самая умная, птица не способна разобраться в устройстве человеческой жизни.  
Ариэль вернулась к столу и запустила руки в другие полки. Мимо её головы проплыла наполовину сгоревшая свеча и кожаный ремень, который неплохо сохранился. Похоже, корабль затонул от силы год назад и потому не успел превратить все свои сокровища в труху.  
За палубой мелькнула длинная тень.  
Джо не подал виду, что заметил её, но торопливо закинул первую попавшуюся дребедень в мешок и подплыл к Ариэль. Та была увлечена изучением очередной диковинки и не заметила бы морскую звезду прямо у себя под носом.  
— Пора отсюда выбираться, — Джо сказал это спокойным тоном и позволил себе заправить прядь волос Ариэль за ухо, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
— Но я ещё не всё…  
— Быстрее!  
Схватить за руку и потащить — дело пары мгновений, а сколько пользы! Акула протаранила палубу ровно в том месте, где плавала Ариэль, но вцепилась зубами не в мягкую плоть, а в стол.  
— Ой! — Больше капризов на тему «хочу ещё посмотреть» Джо не услышал. Акула бросилась за ними в погоню и не разменивалась на мелочи. Огромным телом она легко сшибала гнилые перегородки и выбивала иллюминаторы одним взмахом хвоста. После третьего раза до неё дошло, что пора менять тактику. Джо в последний момент оттолкнул Ариэль и ударил акулу в нос. Та опешила от такой наглости, а потом ей в морду прилетели щупальца с присосками и мелкими, но острыми крючками.  
— Пшла вон!  
Акулы на самом деле тоже тупые, может даже тупее гуппи. Инстинкт самосохранения у них отсутствовал напрочь.  
Пасть с двумя рядами загнутых зубов — не то, что Джо хотел видеть этим утром. Он быстро шепнул заклинание и выбросил перед собой кулак. Ударная волна подхватила акулу и потащила прочь, лишая ориентации и мозгов минимум на полчаса.  
— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Ариэль пряталась за якорем и не выглядела ни напуганной, ни благодарной.  
— Ну, всё же обошлось…  
Хотя нет, награду он всё-таки получил: поцелуй в щёку. Лучше, чем ничего, учитывая, что Ариэль до сих пор считала его «просто другом».  
Растерев кожу в месте поцелуя и досадливо скривившись, Джо последовал за ней.  
Подниматься на поверхность было строго запрещено, как и исследовать затонувшие корабли, как и собирать вещи людей, как и сотни, тысячи «нельзя», которые царь Тритон штамповал со скоростью морских звёзд. Плевать Ариэль хотела на запреты, и Джо соврал бы, если бы сказал, что в этом духе бунтарства не было его вины.  
— Скаттл! — Вынырнув, Ариэль замахала мешком с находками и быстро погребла к берегу. На мелководье её хвост только мешал, в то время как Джо легко передвигался по песку. Он подхватил подругу под локоть, чтобы та не расшибла себе нос о камень, и практически дотащил до любимого места гнездования их «специалиста».  
— О, Ариэль, рад тебя видеть! — обрадовался Скаттл. — И тебя, Восьминогий. Что, снова выпотрошили судёнышко, а, а?  
— Посмотри на это. — Перед перепончатыми лапами посыпались сокровища — банки, осколки, медный трезубец и обрывок чудом сохранившейся ткани. — Можешь сказать, для чего оно?  
— Хм-м…  
Джо привалился плечом к нагретому камню и закрыл глаза. Колдовал он не так хорошо, как наставница, поэтому любое заклинание отнимало много сил. Попробуй отправь тяжеленную акулу барахтаться на много миль от себя! Вряд ли получится у каждого, кто попробует. Щупальца ныли после встречи с тупой мордой и зубами. Вроде не задело сильно, так, царапина, но всё равно неприятно. Джо с радостью поспал бы, но приходилось издавать одобрительные звуки в ответ на вопли Скаттла.  
Как же бесит.  
— Знаю-знаю! — верещал он. — Это вихрочубчик.  
— Вихрочубчик?  
Вилка это, идиоты. Ею едят.  
— Засовываешь вот так вот в волосы и… спустя пару взмахов… получаешь пышную и необычную причёску!  
Неудивительно, что под водой нет птиц. Они тупиковая ветвь эволюции.  
— Как здорово! Правда, Джо? Хочешь попробовать?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— А это что?  
Ариэль открыла банку и высыпала на камень кругляши с дырочками. О таких Джо не слышал и сам, но подозревал, что это просто деталь одежды. У людей ведь есть ноги и… как их там? А, штаны. Штанам же нужно за что-то держаться на теле. Вот и придумывали всякую ерунду, чтобы скрыть свою ущербность.  
— Ноговички, — нашёлся Скаттл. — Их кладут в обувь, чтобы высоко прыгать.  
Джо не выдержал и рассмеялся, но тихо и не особо зло — он слишком устал, чтобы подтрунивать над чайкой в полную силу. Ариэль пихнула его в бок, показала кулак, мол, не обижай Скаттла, он хороший, а затем деловито сбросила все сокровища в мешок.  
— Только ты не сильно увлекайся, тебе ещё петь на празднике…  
Лицо Ариэль стало бледнее, чем обычно. Она осела, погрузившись в воду по шею, и взглянула на Джо глазами, полными ужаса.  
— О нет, я совсем забыла!  
— Даже если поплывём прямо сейчас, то не успеем. — Ну вот, только пригрелся, а уже опять нестись на всех парусах. — Но можем попробовать.  
— Да! Быстрее, пожалуйста, милый!  
Взволнованная предстоящей нотацией отца, Ариэль не видела, как одно простое слово подействовало на Джо. Он изо всех сил старался не улыбаться и не пожирать Ариэль глазами, только все усилия были напрасными.  
— Аккуратнее с ней, — буркнул Скаттл на прощание. Тупая внимательная птица. — Если обидишь — мы не простим.  
— Заткни клюв.  
На концерт они, конечно, не успели. Джо спрятался за колонной, чтобы послушать, проговорится ли Ариэль про их вылазку или нет. Царь Тритон восседал на своём троне, старик, пытающийся нагнать страху на собственную дочь. Жалкое зрелище. Краб Себастьян причитал, а ничего не знающий Флаундер беспомощно барахтался рядом с Ариэль, служа ей скорее игрушкой для нервных объятий, чем защитой.  
— Как ты могла подняться на поверхность?! Ты ведь знаешь, что люди опасны и жестоки!  
Проболталась, дурёха.  
— Но папа! Я уже взрослая и сама могу решать, что мне делать!  
Да уж, неполные семнадцать лет — именно тот возраст, когда русалка принимает взвешенные и разумные решения. Урсула посмеивалась, говоря, что до тридцати всякая женщина только набирается мудрости и опыта. А чтобы стать по-настоящему взрослой, нужно страдать. Без страдания не бывает ничего в этом мире. Наблюдая за наставницей по ночам, когда она думала, что он спит, Джо не мог с ней не согласиться. Выражение бесконечной усталости и старой обиды женщину совершенно не красило. Но придавало ей зрелости, тут не поспоришь.  
— Я запрещаю тебе уплывать из дворца и сажаю под домашний арест!  
— Нет!  
Голос Ариэль подхватило эхо тронного зала. Джо вздрогнул, почувствовав вибрацию. Царь Тритон стукнул трезубцем о пол и скорчил настолько жуткое лицо, что Ариэль уплыла от него в слезах.  
— Ох, ваше величество, дети — величайшая ответственность…  
Дальше слушать Джо не стал. Заплаканную Ариэль он нашёл в спальне, одной на всех семерых сестёр. В отличие от царя Тритона, который о существовании Джо не знал вовсе, эти любопытные русалки давно выпытали у Ариэль, с кем это она плавает по ночам.  
— Там, — бросила через плечо Аттина. — Не думаю, что сможешь её успокоить. Она безутешна.  
— Не суди по себе, — оскалился в ответ Джо. Аттина была старшей сестрой и наследницей, но эти достоинства меркли в сравнении с её занудством и педантичностью. Не раз она отчитывала других русалок и рассказывала отцу про их шалости. Почему не рассказала сейчас?  
Джо проплыл мимо Аттины, случайно задев её хвостовой плавник щупальцем. Та вздрогнула и обняла себя руками, словно замёрзла. Она боялась.  
Что ж, страх — тоже отличный инструмент.  
— Эй, чего ты разревелась, как белуга? — Ариэль лежала пластом в своей ракушке и прижимала к груди плюшевую игрушку. Джо почувствовал неприятное жжение в горле. Похоже на зависть.  
— Н-но папа отруга-а-ал меня-я-я…  
— И что?  
Ариэль моргнула, не понимая, почему Джо не бросился со всех щупалец её утешать. Он и не собирался. Вместо этого он грубо вытер ей нос платком и заставил высморкаться, после чего засунул испачканную водоросль под подушку одной из сестёр.  
— Бедняжка, тебя отказались воспринимать всерьёз, — высоким писклявым голосом, копируя Себастьяна, начал говорить Джо. — Как ужасно, когда собственный отец считает тебя неразумным мальком. Неужели ничего нельзя изменить? Может, стоит не рыдать, жалея себя, а действовать?  
Слёзы исчезли из глаз Ариэль, хотя веки всё ещё оставались припухшими и красными. Джо не выдержал и провёл по щеке Ариэль щупальцем, вызывая слабую улыбку и тихое «ну перестань».  
— У тебя есть идея?  
— Конечно. Но если ты не хочешь слушать…  
Не дослушав — он же говорил! — Ариэль прыгнула на него, схватила за шею и повалила в ракушку. От неожиданности Джо стукнулся затылком и зашипел от боли, позволяя тем самым Ариэль творить, что вздумается. Пока он приходил в себя, она успела завязать сразу три щупальца в косу и сунуть под нос дурацкого розового морского конька из плюша, любимую игрушку Акваты.  
— Отстань от меня и убери этого монстра! Эй, я кому говорю?!  
— Не уберу, пока ты мне не поможешь, — надула губы Ариэль.  
Если бы сейчас в комнату вплыла одна из её сестёр, она точно поняла бы всё не так. Практически лежащая на Джо Ариэль легкомысленно выгнула хвост, устроила подбородок на руках и сверлила недовольным взглядом, который с тем же успехом можно было назвать и обиженным, и умоляющим. Джо боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть дивное видение, ведь тогда Ариэль наверняка — ну должно ведь до неё дойти спустя столько лет! — поняла бы, отчего у него бешено колотились все три сердца, а бледная физиономия плавно меняла цвет с фиолетового на коралловый.  
— И как я тебе помогу, принцесса?  
— Поможешь сбежать из дворца, — начала та загибать пальцы, — отвлечёшь Себастьяна, рассортируешь вместе со мной сокровища, — понизила голос, потому что о гроте с трофеями сёстры не знали, — и вообще будешь моим самым лучшим другом.  
— Я и так твой лучший друг, а теперь слезай, ты тяжёлая, — огрызнулся Джо и заворочался, чтобы Ариэль сама с него соскользнула, а не вынуждала отталкивать. Прикосновения к голой коже и едва заметный свежий запах могли подорвать даже его терпение.  
— Фи, неприлично такое девушкам говорить, — прыснула Ариэль, ничуть не обидевшись. Она и не была тяжёлой — так, пёрышко. Джо поймал себя на том, что завороженно следил за тем, как колышутся волосы и подрагивает плоский живот. Не замечая его взгляда, Ариэль собирала вещи в дорогу и выгибалась под немыслимыми углами. Чаще нужного на глаза попадались хвостовые плавники и ракушки, прикрывавшие грудь. Джо поспешно отвернулся к окну.  
Главное — правильно дышать.  
— Плывём? — Потёрлась о плечо щекой, заглянула в глаза — ну, хватит провоцировать! — и первая выбралась наружу. Сёстры громко отвлекали Себастьяна, который приполз читать младшенькой нотации по поручению Тритона, так что времени было в обрез.  
Вслед им раздался полный негодования вопль, но было поздно: Ариэль не собиралась возвращаться. Вместе с ней сбегать, влипать в неприятности и исследовать новыеморя было до того волнующе, что Джо не променял бы эти богатства ни на трезубец, ни на волшебную ракушку. Хотя ракушку может быть. Она была крайне полезной в хозяйстве.  
— Оторвались! Как же здорово!  
Джо отодвинул камень у входа и пропустил Ариэль внутрь. Скромных размеров пещера была буквально завалена предметами из мира людей. На каждом выступе что-то стояло, бренчало, висело и звякало, куда ни кинь взгляд — попадёшь или на собственное отражение, или на причудливую штуку непонятного назначения. Ариэль прекрасно ориентировалась в этом безобразии и быстро нашла место для новых сокровищ. Джо растянулся у камня, где обычно лежала Ариэль, и задремал. Сквозь сон ему чудилось волшебное пение:

_Мне так скучна, так тесна вода,  
Вся моя жизнь лишь в мечте о чуде!_

Содержание песни тревожило и пугало. Складывалось ощущение, что Ариэль в любой момент может исчезнуть, превратиться в морскую пену и разлететься брызгами. Она такая хрупкая, такая нежная и доверчивая… Сколько всяких опасностей подстерегает её наверху! И она хочет туда, к людям, которые не примут её и в лучшем случае сделают посмешищем, а в худшем — убьют. Она ведь русалка. Люди рубят русалок издалека.  
Почему-то Джо не мог найти правильные слова, чтобы отговорить Ариэль от непоправимой ошибки, и от этого ему было тошно. Сжавшись в комок под камнем, он старался сохранить крохи тепла и бормотал: «Не иди туда, не надо…», — но Ариэль его не слышала. Голос любви пел громче разума.

Шторм в океане — это нормально. Чёрная вода затягивала на дно и людей, и корабли, не щадила никого. Только опытные моряки могли справиться со шквалистым ветром и огромными волнами. Для морского народа волнения на поверхности не представляли интереса, они их просто не ощущали так, как двуногие. Спокойствие холода, тишина, редкие пузырьки, рвущиеся на поверхность. Безмолвный мир напоминал рай, только вместо крыльев у ангелов были хвосты.  
Джо всё бы отдал, чтобы навечно остаться в этом раю. Но ему пришлось пасть.  
До того как океан впал в безумство, Ариэль потянуло на приключения. Копчиком чувствуя неприятности, Джо поспешил за ней. На корабле играла музыка, скакали люди, словно им в башмаки действительно насыпали ноговички. Для Ариэль это была первая встреча с человеком, так что Джо оставалось лишь бессильно клокотать и кружить вокруг. Он видел и неизвестную тварь рядом с человеком, и самого человека — ни капли не красивого, самого обычного, чернявого и простоватого, будто бы все люди были слеплены по одному лекалу. Не обрати Ариэль на него внимания, Джо забыл бы его спустя пять минут, хотя на память никогда не жаловался.  
— Красивый…  
— Он, что ли? — буркнул Джо. — Урод.  
— Неправда! — шикнула Ариэль и вновь посмотрела на человека влюблёнными глазами.  
— Лучше седого выбери, он хотя бы с носом.  
— Сдался тебе его нос, не в этом счастье…  
— А в чём?  
Ариэль растерялась, и тут ручной монстр с жуткими звуками бросился к ним. Не хотелось выяснять, собирался он просто познакомиться или закусить рыбьими потрохами. Джо обнял Ариэль за талию щупальцами и резко потащил вниз, на глубину. Она вырывалась, царапалась и даже кусалась, а когда заметила, что её обожаемому двуногому грозит опасность, с невероятной силой оттолкнула Джо хвостом.  
Больно не было. Физически. Джо верил, что Ариэль сделала это не со зла и после раскается, но прямо сейчас его заполнило тёмное и вязкое чувство. Человек за одно мгновение забрал у него всё: и улыбку, и смех, и радость.  
Забрал Ариэль.  
Мерзавец! Ничтожество! Сухопутная тварь, у которой из достоинств только и есть что ноги да смазливая мордашка, на которую клюнула впечатлительная девчонка. В ярости Джо был готов затянуть обоих в самую глубокую впадину, чтобы человек захлебнулся солёной водой, а давление сломало ему череп. Силой оторвать от него Ариэль и держать, пока она не затихнет и не смирится со своей судьбой.  
Но человек был далеко, этот ненавистный сгусток плоти. Вместо него Джо выместил злобу на тонущем корабле. Кто-то из членов экипажа тоже попал под горячее щупальце, но выжил. Рану ему перевяжут, сломанную руку — вправят, а кровь… Кровь унесёт течение.  
Во всём будут виноваты акулы. Только они.  
Когда шторм закончился и волны улеглись, он поспешил к лагуне, куда выбросило человека. За ближайшим к берегу камнем Джо спрятался и осторожно выглянул, чтобы не попасться Ариэль на глаза. С другой стороны показались клешни краба и синий плавник. Флаундер и Себастьян приплыли к самому интересному моменту. Раньше выражения их лиц могли бы повеселить Джо, которому нравилось видеть чужую тупость, но теперь ему было не до смеха.  
— Она что… поёт для него? — неуверенно спросил Флаундер.  
— Кошмар, что же скажет царь Тритон! — Себастьян заламывал клешни и пытался упасть в обморок. — Если узнает…  
Ему в голову пришла идея.  
— Никому ни слова, поняли?! Нам не сносить головы, если царь узнает про…  
Солнце било в глаза; силуэт Ариэль из-за этого выглядел размытым, будто нарисованным на песке тонкой веткой.  
«Он узнает».  
Человек не имел права посягнуть на его Ариэль. Не должен был касаться её, видеть и слышать чарующий голос, превращаться в живую мечту. Любой грех простил бы ему Джо, но только не чувства, вспыхнувшие подобно закату в душе, которую он с юных лет жаждал получить в свои руки.  
— Эрик, где ты, Эрик?!  
К человеку бежал второй, носатый. Ариэль замешкалась, не желая уплывать, но вдалеке раздались хлопки, а к берегу полетела та мохнатая тварь. В конце концов Ариэль нырнула, оставив на песке изящный след и парочку чешуек.  
— Эрик мне уже не нравится, — проворчал Себастьян, и впервые в жизни Джо был с ним полностью согласен.

Царь Тритон был безутешен. Он, все всякого сомнения, страдал. Иногда казалось, что управлять Атлантикой намного проще, чем понять собственную дочь. И если старшие были послушными и игривыми, как все юные русалочки, но чтили отцовскую волю и не перечили, то младшая вся пошла в мать. О, Афина… Тритон хорошо помнил, как пытался впечатлить гордую красавицу-принцессу, способную пропустить собственную свадьбу ради брачного танца дельфинов или уплыть за сотню миль, лишь бы увидеть, как в тёплых южных течениях переливаются всеми цветами радуги полупрозрачные тела медуз.  
Афина и Ариэль, две женщины в его жизни, которых он сильнее всего боялся потерять. Но раз одну он не уберёг, так разве есть его вина в том, что теперь он изо всех сил стремится оградить от бед единственное сокровище, которое у него осталось? Конечно, Тритон любил всех своих детей, как же иначе, но к Ариэль отношение было особым. Как бы к этому ни относились придворные, переделать себя, вырвав с корнем из сердца безграничную любовь, Тритон был не в силах.  
За вечные проказы и непослушание он простил Ариэль сразу, как только увидел её слёзы. Она не заслужила гневных лекций и угроз, она просто ребёнок и не понимала, что делает! Жалкие оправдания, но именно ими Тритон успокаивал ноющую совесть. Хотелось извиниться и попросить не чудить хотя бы несколько дней, чтобы дать ему уладить государственные дела и уделить, наконец, время семье, но…  
— Беда, ваше величество! — Со всех ног к нему мчался Себастьян, и это не сулило хороших новостей. — Принцесса Ариэль… ах, мой панцирь, мои колени, я слишком стар для…принцесса Ариэль уплыла!  
— Куда?  
Себастьян беспомощно развёл клешнями.  
— Не знаю, я не успел их догнать, сир.  
Тритон нахмурился и привстал с трона.  
— Она была не одна?  
— Ну… — замялся Себастьян, — у меня близорукость, вы же знаете… Кажется, это был мужчина. Я слышал чей-то голос, но остальные принцессы не дали мне войти в комнату.  
— Та-а-ак… — Лицо Тритона покраснело, а от трезубца начал подниматься опасный дымок. Прекрасно знавший нрав своего владыки, Себастьян благоразумно спрятался в раковине, из-за чего пропустил появление незваного гостя. В него полетела молния, но растворилась, не причинив никакого вреда.  
— Кто ты? — Тритон поджал губы. Гость прятался в тени колонны и разглядеть его не получалось. Очень медленно тот вышел на свет, демонстрируя сперва длинные щупальца с фиолетовым отливом, затем конусовидное тело и худой торс. От одного вида лица и причёски Тритон испытал острое чувство дежа вю.  
— Урсула? — севшим голосом спросил он.  
— Разве я похож на морскую _ведьму?_  
Даже интонации!.. Внешность, движения, магический дар. Всё указывало на неё.  
— Да.  
Незнакомец расхохотался неприятным булькающим смехом. Он выглядел расслабленным и спокойным, будто явился к себе домой, и смотрел Тритону прямо в глаза. Без страха.  
— Ошибаешься. Я её ученик. Пришёл, чтобы рассказать твоему величеству, где именно спряталась принцесса.  
Тритон бросился к наглецу с трезубцем наперевес, однако между ними возникла невидимая стена и оттолкнула его обратно на трон. Ни молнии, ни физическая сила были не страшны выкормышу ведьмы. Теперь-то, взглянув поближе, Тритон видел: это совсем разные осьминоги. Одинаково подлые и коварные, но всё-таки не близкие родственники. Он ещё не выжил из ума и не забыл, что у Урсулы шесть щупалец. Благодаря ему — только шесть.  
— Это ведь ты помог ей сбежать из дворца? — возмущённо спросил Себастьян, странно глядя на вторженца. Тритон никак не мог сообразить, в чём подвох, а Себастьян после пары реплик резко сдулся и заполз под ближайший камень.  
— Ну, я, — зевнул наглец и засунул палец в ухо. — И что? Без ваших скучных нравоучений ей же будет лучше. Так что, показывать дорогу или сами найдёте русалку в открытом океане?  
Тритон хотел спросить о многом. Откуда вообще взялся этот тип; почему он находился рядом с Ариэль, а ему, королю и отцу, никто об этом не доложил. С каких это пор, в конце концов, Урсула берёт учеников и для какой цели ей понадобился этот талантливый сосунок. В том, что он талантлив, сомнений быть не могло. Бездарностей и тех, кто не отвечал её ожиданиям, Урсула к себе не приближала.  
— Показывай, — громыхнул Тритон и щелчком пальцев вызвал себе колесницу с запряжёнными в неё морскими коньками. — И молись морскому дьяволу, чтобы с Ариэль всё было в порядке.  
Ученик ведьмы криво ухмыльнулся, покосился на красного, как… просто красного Себастьяна, и чуть склонил голову, изображая поклон.  
— Слушаюсь, ваше величество.

Возле грота Джо остановился и пропустил Тритона вперёд. Незачем Ариэль видеть, кто именно привёл грозу в тихую бухту. Может, Джо и не сделал бы того, что сделал, но статуя проклятого принца в полный рост и постоянные разговоры о нём переполнили чашу терпения. Кто на его месте не поступил бы также?  
Из грота послышались крики и взрывы. Сила магического трезубца впечатляла. С его помощью можно было не только пускать лучи энергии, но и управлять водоворотами, течениями, раздвигать океан и останавливать корабли. По сравнению с этим развалившаяся на куски гипсовая статуя была сущей мелочью. И всё равно горький плач Ариэль будто бы уколол сердца иглой.  
«Так будет правильно», — подумал Джо и просочился сквозь узкую щель между камнями, когда Тритон, Себастьян и Флаундер уплыли, позволяя Ариэль рыдать в одиночестве.  
— Эй, — позвал он. — Что случилось? Только оставил тебя ненадолго — и вот, снова в слёзы…  
Увлечённая Эриком, Ариэль не видела дальше своих плавников. Джо уплыл и вернулся, а она даже не заметила этого! Обнимала то, что осталось от гипсового лица принца, шмыгала носом и смотрела взглядом обиженного жизнью и миром головастика. Смешная.  
— Я же… я же просто хотела быть с ним! — всхлипнула Ариэль. Когда Джо обнял её, она дёрнулась, но быстро притихла в кольце щупалец. — Почему никому неинтересно, чего я хочу?  
— Мне.  
— Ты такой хороший. — Ариэль улыбнулась через силу. — Жаль, что тебе не по силам исполнить моё желание…  
На запястье болтался старый браслет, Джо хорошо о нём заботился. Обломок якоря, детская прихоть, с которой всё началось. Стоит ли ступать на этот путь, если в конце не ждёт ничего хорошего? Джо не знал. Но отступать не собирался.  
— Конечно, я мало что могу и умею, — покладисто ответил он. — Однако знаю того, кто способен решить твою проблему.  
Сначала Ариэль не поверила.  
— Шутишь, да?  
Вокруг грота кружили мурены. Только им не достанется ни похвалы хозяйки, ни лёгкой добычи.  
— В том, что касается тебя, я предельно серьёзен. Моя наставница… Мы никогда не говорили о ней, но ты должна была слышать от придворных и отца. Та, кого называют «ведьмой» — Урсула.  
Ариэль, как ни странно, не вырвалась и не испугалась. По её телу от плеч до кончика хвоста пробежала крупная дрожь, и… всё. Она подняла на Джо глаза, полные решимости.  
— Уверен, что она поможет?  
Джо постарался обнадёживающе улыбнуться.  
— Я ведь её любимый ученик. Если попрошу, она обязательно выслушает тебя и придумает, как быть.  
— Ах! Спасибо!  
Ариэль порывисто обняла его, на несколько мгновений окутав своими волосами и запахом. От искренности её эмоций перехватило дыхание, и Джо не сумел ничего сказать в ответ. Лишь неловко погладил по голове и кивнул в сторону выхода. Там ждали мурены, но на них Ариэль не обратила внимания.  
— Не бойся. — Она не боялась, нет, а вот самого Джо слегка потряхивало. — Можно взять тебя за руку?  
— А? Да, конечно…  
Захихикавшие Флотсам и Джетсам получили щупальцами по мордам. Пусть катятся к дьяволу.  
Перед скелетом Змеевика Ариэль всё-таки заробела: место было слишком похоже на Лалатай, который они когда-то видели издалека. Следы запустения и разрухи, мусор и трупы рыб, которые обгладывали мелкие твари, копошащиеся на дне. В раззявленной пасти корчились и стонали полиповые черви, тянулись костлявыми лапами и пытались удержать Ариэль на месте. Одна из этих лап схватила Ариэль за хвост, но Джо резко притянул её к себе, а по лапе ударил заклинанием. Тварь с визгом отпрянула и скукожилась, кося налитыми кровью глазами.  
— Скажи, а Урсула, она какая?  
— Как бы так описать… эксцентричная.  
Ариэль вздохнула.  
— Не понимаю, что это значит, но, наверное, тебе лучше знать.  
В пещере на контрасте со входом было чисто и тихо. Урсула ненавидела грязь и постоянно требовала убирать мусор, гнилые водоросли и тех, кто не выполнил условия контракта. Последних было больше всего. Как королевство Тритона до сих пор не вымерло?  
— Не стой на пороге, дитя моё. Дай на тебя взглянуть.  
Урсула выплыла навстречу эдакой морской владычицей — статная, элегантная, пугающая и при этом с интонациями доброй тётушки, к которой в гости приплыли горячо обожаемые племянники.  
— Ох, какая красавица! И выбрала пару себе под стать. Только подумайте — человеческий принц! Я тебя не осуждаю, все мы, женщины, падки на экзотику… А он ведь хорош, не так ли?  
Если Ариэль и смутилась от её напора, то не показала виду. Отпустила руку Джо и сжала кулаки, собираясь с духом. Прекрасно понимая, что произойдёт дальше, Джо спрятался в тени.  
— Вы мне поможете?  
— Ох, ну конечно, морской ангел! — Урсула приобняла Ариэль за плечи подвела к своему туалетному столику. В зеркале отразились её огромная фигура и хрупкая русалочка, но благодаря щелчку пальцев отражения покрылись рябью и изменились. Урсула не рассказывала, а _показывала_.  
— Решить твою проблему очень просто. Чтобы получить принца, тебе всего-то и нужно, что самой стать человеком. Взгляни.  
Урсула сжала щёки Ариэль и повернула её голову к зеркалу. Там бегала и прыгала на человеческих ногах бывшая русалка, счастливая и довольная, ведь с ней рядом был тот самый урод — Эрик. Безмолвный наблюдатель, Джо скрипнул зубами. Повлиять на решение Ариэль он был не в силах. Она хотела человека — она получит человека.  
Пока Урсула объясняла условия контракта и даже честно предупреждала о последствиях, Джо заметил непрошенных гостей. Ах, Себастьян и Флаундер, это вы зря.  
— Взять их. — Обычно капризные мурены послушались без единого возражения. Чувствовали бурлящую в пещере магию и понимали, что если у хозяйки всё получится, то они отхватят не просто лакомый кусок с её стола, а целый подводный мир. Можно и постараться, затыкая рты упрямой мелюзге.  
Они освободились, конечно, и потащили беспомощную Ариэль на поверхность, зато не помешали провести ритуал — этого ты добивалась, Урсула?  
— Отлично сработано, мой мальчик, — хлопнула его по спине наставница и оскалилась. — Дочка Тритона у меня на крючке. Её голос — приятное дополнение… Хочешь подержать?  
Она доверяла ему настолько, что вложила в ладони тёплую и пульсирующую, точно сердце, ракушку. Джо прижал её к уху и вздрогнул, когда услышал знакомый с детства голос.  
— Прекрасный подарок ты мне сделал, не ожидала, что обдурить русалку будет настолько легко, — продолжала тем временем Урсула, не замечая, как темнело лицо Джо. — Осталась сущая мелочь: не дать принцу её поцеловать.  
— Погоди, — нахмурился он. — По условиям контракта у неё есть три дня…  
— Ай, ну что за ребячество! — отмахнулась Урсула. — Будто ты не знаешь, как я веду дела. Она слишком миленькая, чтобы этот принц, как его там, устоял. И тогда всё пойдёт киту под хвост. Разве ты хочешь, чтобы Ариэль осталась там, наверху, а ты — здесь, без неё?  
Давила на больное, ковыряла пальцем в открытой ране. Ракушка дрожала и обжигала руки, но Джо не выпускал её, несмотря на боль. Несмотря на то, сколько ещё зла придётся совершить.  
— Так что же ты придумала?  
Урсула хмыкнула и притянула ракушку обратно, надела на шею и… начала меняться. Из тучной аморфной массы щупалец и платья она превратилась в изящную человеческую женщину с чёрными волосами, колдовскими глазами и голосом Ариэль. У Джо закружилась голова.  
— Когда я получу трезубец, то отдам Ариэль тебе. Эта влюблённая глупышка мне ни к чему. Можешь делать с ней, что захочешь.  
Бросила подачку, как верной мурене. Жри и благодари. Только Джо слишком хорошо знал Урсулу, чтобы обмануться её ласковыми речами и обещаниями.  
Если Ариэль не выполнит условие, то навсегда попадёт под власть Урсулы, а сама Урсула станет править Атлантикой и другими морями. Завидная судьба, но…  
Джо не собирался отдавать ей Ариэль. Ни ей, ни принцу, ни кому-то ещё.  
— Отличный план. Могу лишь поаплодировать твоей… доброте и мягкосердечию.  
Урсула рассмеялась приятным мелодичным смехом, сквозь который нет-нет да просачивались ноты её собственного хриплого и зловещего голоса.  
Джо склонил голову.  
Он сделает по-своему.

**3\. Поцелуй истинной любви**

Человеческие конечности ужасны. Как люди вообще ими пользуются? Тонкие и ломкие, они же дрожат на каждом шагу! Страшно представить, как Ариэль сумела на них встать и пойти, не спотыкаясь на каждом шагу — подробностей Джо не видел, а Себастьян и Флаундер вряд ли стали бы делиться ими с ним. Пришлось испытывать прелести существования в человеческой шкуре на себе, чего делать совершенно не хотелось, но куда деваться? Осьминог в замке не на тарелке с салатными листьями и соусом вызвал бы вопросы.  
Урсула научила Джо многому; как атаковать и защищаться, маскироваться и обманывать, накладывать иллюзии и проклятия, заключать нерушимые договора. И — самое главное — как менять внешность, оставаясь при этом собой. Для этого не нужно ни сделок, ни правил, ни ограничений.  
Джо просто вышел из воды и направился в город.  
— Чёрт! — На полпути до него дошло. — Что ж так холодно-то… Люди совсем беспомощные твари.  
Без одежды он далеко не уйдёт, верно?  
Дороги было две, но лишь одна из них вела к замку. Приближался вечер, небо затянуло тучами, а в замке так ярко запалили фонари, что его было видно издалека. Ну как тут устоять перед искушением и не прогуляться! Благо заклинание невидимости — удобная штука, которая скроет и неуклюжее человеческое тело, и мокрые следы на ступенях, и даже солёный запах моря, чтобы та мохнатая тварь его не учуяла. Джо подслушал разговоры слуг, которые ничем не отличались от болтовни рыб. Кто с кем спит, кто кого ненавидит, откуда взялась эта странная немая девушка, а она милая, в принципе, если господину она нравится, то почему бы…  
А главное — спальня гостьи на втором этаже, с видом на внутренний двор и море.  
По пути удалось раздобыть одежду: какой-то нелепый пиджак, рубаху и штаны, в которых ноги сначала путались, а потом всё это облепило тело, как вторая кожа, и наверняка с нею же и снимется. Джо недовольно осмотрел себя в зеркале, став ненадолго видимым, скривился и отправился искать спальню. В огромном замке их могла быть сотня, не меньше, причём живых и передвигающихся совершенно хаотичным образом.  
На пятой двери ему улыбнулась удача — едва приоткрыв, он увидел мягкий свет и распахнутое окно, на фоне которого в длинном куске ткани стояла Ариэль. Как она была прекрасна в этот момент! Вокруг её тела из-за свечей будто бы собрался ореол, похожий на северное сияние. Из-под ткани выглядывали трогательные босые… пятки? Кажется, они назывались именно так.  
Не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг, Ариэль смотрела в окно, поэтому стало ясно — там, внизу, резвился принц со своим мохнатым монстром. Джо тихо скрипнул зубами и прижался к стене, чтобы успокоиться.  
Наконец, Ариэль прыгнула на кровать и зарылась в подушки, как дитя. Краб был плохим охранником девичьего сна, так что отключился ещё раньше, чем она. Никем не замеченный Джо зашёл в комнату и застыл возле кровати. Лицо спящей Ариэль было таким счастливым и мягким, таким безмятежным, что не было никаких сил портить ей праздник. Он ведь и не собирался портить, наоборот — сделать лучше, ведь отношения между людьми и русалками никогда не приведут к счастливому финалу.  
Джо хотелось поцеловать, схватить и утащить в море, прижать к себе и довести до истерики, но вместо этого он накрыл Ариэль одеялом и задул свечу.

Утром замок готовился к поездке принца и Ариэль в город. Вид спящей Ариэль быстро Джо наскучил, поэтому он решил пойти пешком и заодно разобраться в странном устройстве человеческого тела. Ругаясь и ворча на глупых двуногих и их нелепые конечности, Джо не без труда доковылял до поселения (ботинки натёрли ноги) и осмотрелся. Люди жили кучно и шумно. По дороге часто проезжали телеги с животными, отдалённо напоминающими морских коньков, только на четырёх длинных ногах. Большинство возниц не обращали внимания на путника, но некоторые приподнимали шляпы и окликали, предлагали подвезти. Получается, они не видят в нём угрозы? Принимают за своего?  
— Нет, спасибо. Хорошего пути!  
Джо не хотел связываться с людьми ещё больше, потому отступал, пропуская телегу, а затем тёр слезящиеся от пыли глаза. Хорошо, что маскировка удалась, но лучше бы не ввязываться во все это и не тащиться в город. Но там скоро появится Ариэль и её принц, поэтому хватит ныть! Пора работать. Пересилив себя, Джо влился в толпу. Сперва локти-руки-ноги сбивали с толку и напрягали, хотелось огрызнуться, но со временем он научился избегать ненужных прикосновений и двигаться с людьми в одном направлении. Повсюду велись разговоры, торговцы расхваливали товар, гремела музыка и взмывали вверх яркие круглые штуковины.  
— А в честь чего это всё? — спросил Джо у женщины, продававшей цветы. Та удивлённо на него уставилась, но, похоже, чем-то объяснила себе странный вопрос и внешний вид.  
— Так принц Эрик нашёл себе девушку! Должны прибыть с минуты на минуту. Не терпится её увидеть!  
— И часто принц находит себе девушек?  
— На берегу? Уж не каждый день, — рассмеялась женщина. — Хоть наш правитель и молодой, но голову на плечах имеет. Не стал бы он связываться с плохим человеком. Всех принцесс, что хотели его земли к рукам прибрать, он вежливо отправлял домой.  
— Хм… Расскажете о нём подробнее?  
Общительная женщина выложила всё, как на исповеди. Всеми обожаемый принц Эрик рано потерял родителей и был вынужден с малых лет править страной. Ему помогали верные люди, однако мальчишка и сам неплохо справлялся — издавал не самые дерьмовые указы, охотно принимал крестьян и ремесленников, чтобы выслушать их просьбы, часто бывал среди простого люда, как бы говоря этим, что не отгораживается от них стенами королевского замка. Кроме того, принц Эрик отлично фехтовал, сражался верхом на лошади (вот как называются те странные существа!), управлял кораблём и гонял пиратов, нападавших на торговые суда и побережья.  
Из-за этого к его чудачествам относились снисходительно. Искать клевер в ночь, которая равна дню? Пожалуйста. Прогнать послов далёкой страны, когда те оскорбили фрейлину и спустили собак на недавно вычищенные ковры? Нет проблем, вряд ли кто-то стал бы его останавливать. Принц Эрик купался в ледяной воде зимой, лазал по деревьям, организовывал театры и цирковые шоу, а также воевал, отбивал нападения голодных до власти соседей и вёл удивительно адекватную политику. Во всяком случае, нападали на королевство редко, торговля шла бойко, а за прекрасным принцем охотились все незамужние девицы, если они, конечно, не глухие и не слепые.  
А ещё принц Эрик обожал музыку.  
Наколдовать деньги — дело пары минут, и вот самая обыкновенная свирель у Джо в руках. Можно было использовать магию, но Урсула наверняка очарует принца и свяжет его волю, так что лучше не переборщить, чтобы у человека вместо мозгов не получилась каша. Люди ведь такие хилые.  
Пробравшись сквозь толпу поближе к дороге, Джо увидел празднично украшенную карету. В ней сидели принц и Ариэль в таком странном наряде, что Джо едва её узнал. Одежда выглядела чужеродно, однако не портила её, что не могло не радовать. Ариэль постоянно вертелась, заглядывала под повозку и махала горожанам. На её лице сияла широкая улыбка, и хоть она не могла сказать ни слова, Джо испытал облегчение от того, что она, по крайней мере, не страдала. С Урсулы сталось бы внести в контракт строчку мелким шрифтом о том, что каждый шаг новых человеческих ног будет причинять невыносимую боль.  
Повезло, что Урсуле обычно было лень писать, и все договора она скидывала ему.  
— Ох, красивая! — восклицали мужчины.  
— И такая скромная, — поддакивали их жёны. — Обычно девушки её возраста трещат, как сороки.  
Знали бы они…  
Карета пересекла мост и остановилась на площади. Нагруженный продуктами и вещами, принц не выказывал ни капли возмущения или обиды. Он со снисходительной улыбкой следовал за Ариэль везде, куда бы её ни понесло. Даже покружился в танце под странную дребезжащую мелодию, такую быструю, что в ушах гремело. Джо прятался в толпе, не собираясь показываться до нужного момента, но стоило ему увидеть Ариэль в объятиях принца, весь контроль полетел к морскому дьяволу.  
— Позвольте украсть у вас партнёршу. — За иллюзией не увидишь ни фиолетовых волос, ни зубов. Для Эрика он был одним из тысячи подданных, для Ариэль — незнакомым парнем, склонившимся в поклоне.  
— Только ненадолго, — шутливо пригрозил ему Эрик. — Иначе я вызову тебя на дуэль.  
— Ох, как страшно, — хмыкнул Джо и мягко повёл Ариэль по кругу. Он наловчился почти идеально пользоваться ногами и не спотыкаться о камни. Другие пары огибали их, чтобы не мешать. Пускай Ариэль не видела _его самого_, зато смотрела без презрения и улыбалась до безумия очаровательно. Как и долгие годы до этого дня, Джо мучительно боролся с искушением поцеловать её прямо сейчас.  
Но — нельзя.  
— Не забывайте меня, когда станете принцессой, госпожа, — сказал он едва слышно и поцеловал Ариэль руку. Вряд ли она услышала, в таком-то шуме.  
— Эй, подожди!.. Странный какой-то, правда? — Эрик перехватил Ариэль и увлёк её дальше смотреть город. Несколько раз она оглянулась, но быстро отвлеклась на что-то другое.  
Они гуляли до вечера, пока не вышли на берег, где их ждала лодка. Джо не пошёл туда — знал, что Урсула не допустит поцелуя. Волноваться не о чем, во всяком случае до третьего дня и появления загадочной девушки по имени… Кажется, наставнице всегда нравилось имя «Ванесса».  
Невидимый, Джо на чужой повозке вернулся к побережью, а оттуда обратно до замка было подать рукой. По одинаковым коридорам он ходил достаточно, чтобы узнать всё о полном отсутствии у людей вкуса и чувства прекрасного. Стражники не видели ничего дальше своего носа, а самая простая маскировка идеально справлялась с задачей. Только с мохнатой тварью — собакой — могли возникнуть проблемы, но на этот счёт Джо тоже кое-что придумал. У собак острый нюх, а значит, если он не будет пахнуть никак, то тварь не выдаст его, верно? Пара движений, одно зелье, украденное из запасов Урсулы — и вот он, невидимый, бесшумный, без запаха и тени.  
Интересно, если он дождётся принца в его спальне и убьёт, это сильно расстроит Ариэль?  
Но после долгого дня принц не отправился спать, а играл с собакой, бродил по внутреннему двору и — конечно же — пытался вспомнить песню, что слышал после кораблекрушения. Джо мог бы напомнить ему или (с куда большим восторгом) столкнуть с крепостной стены вниз, чтобы сломал себе шею и больше никого не донимал своими чудачествами, однако он пока просто наблюдал. И первым почувствовал магию, которой потянуло со стороны моря.  
Урсула сделала свой ход.__

_ _— Ты хорошо подумал, Эрик? — Седой слуга вытирал лоб платком и нервно комкал его в ладонях. Рядом с преображённой Урсулой он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. — Всё-таки такой решительный шаг… Не слишком ли вы спешите? Нужно время, чтобы узнать друг друга. Плюс политическая ситуация и отношения с соседями…  
У Эрика глаза — пустые стекляшки. Он ничего не соображал, хотя если бы ему дали шанс сопротивляться чарующему голосу, он наверняка смог бы что-нибудь сделать. Сильная личность. Именно поэтому Урсула-Ванесса не отходила от него ни на шаг, постоянно «выдавая» новую дозу магии.  
— Мы сыграем свадьбу сегодня вечером на корабле. Это не обсуждается.  
— Но Эрик, а как же та милая девушка…  
— Кхм, — прокашлялась Ванесса и уставилась на слугу недовольным взглядом. — Я ещё здесь, между прочим. Почему бы вам не заняться делом, пока мы с дорогушей готовимся к обряду?  
Слуга был старой школы. Он проглотил и «дорогушу», и высокомерный тон с непроницаемым лицом и прямой спиной. Только Джо, наблюдавший за сценой в первых рядах, видел, как старик впился ногтями себе в ладонь. Странно, но в этот момент Джо почувствовал к этим людям, кто искренне заботился о счастье Ариэль, что-то вроде… благодарности? Им было не всё равно.  
— Как прикажете.  
На Ванессу реагировали по-разному. Слуги шептались и морщились, недовольные презрительным выражением лица будущей госпожи. Солдаты переглядывались. Старик вздыхал, глядя в окно на море, будто чувствовал приближение беды. Хотя власть в надводном мире была Урсуле ни к чему, она могла бы испортить жизнь и им тоже — просто за компанию.  
Но хуже всех принял Ванессу пёс Эрика, который рычал на неё, скалил клыки и так выразительно зыркал из-под чёлки, что было очевидно даже идиоту — с прекрасной незнакомкой что-то сильно не так. Джо хмыкал, довольный настроением в замке. Его самого никто не замечал, в том числе и Урсула. Хорошо обучила своего мальчика, да? Наверняка она считала, что он ждал её в пещере, наблюдая за происходящим через глаза мурен, но как бы не так.  
Не всё и всегда идёт так, как ты хочешь. Особенно если имеешь дело с людьми.  
— Привет, старина. — Джо снял иллюзию и присел возле лежака пса. Того наказал сам Эрик после того, как животное бросилось кусать Ванессу за пятки. — Обвинили ни за что?  
Пёс вяло завилял хвостом и фыркнул, сдувая чёлку с глаз.  
— А вот это зря. Ты ещё можешь помочь своему глупому хозяину.  
Не чувствуя от него запаха океана, пёс принимал Джо за человека. И позволил погладить себя по жёсткой длинной шерсти, тем самым слушая мысленный приказ: «Отвлекай». Что взять с собаки, которая всего лишь хочет поиграть?  
— Беги и не выпускай ведьму из замка. — Джо отряхнул колени и встал. Было так странно мешать Урсуле в её планах, а не помогать, однако процесс почему-то приносил удовольствие. — Мне нужно время.  
Под колпаком невидимости он выскользнул на улицу и побежал к кораблю. Его уже украсили цветами, лентами и бантами, и конечно же починили после шторма, хотя многие матросы до сих пор красовались синяками и царапинами, пока таскали коробки. С трудом удержавшись от соблазна пнуть кого-то из них, Джо спустился в трюм, оставив дверь открытой. Свирель и немного магии — вот всё, что нужно, чтобы выманить нужного человека.  
Эрик пришёл как миленький. Он и так заколдован, ещё капля притягивающих чар ему не повредит… слишком сильно. Его пропустили на корабль без вопросов, мало ли зачем явился господин, может, ему неспокойно перед свадьбой или хочется убедиться, что всё идеально? Или побыть одному. Что творилось в замке, Джо старался не представлять, чтобы не потерять концентрацию.  
Он закончил играть и щёлкнул пальцами.  
Дверь за Эриком захлопнулась, а его самого связали прочные верёвки. Джо снова присел, но уже перед ним и поводил ладонью перед пустыми глазами.  
— Мда, сильно она тебя приложила. Ракушка всё-таки непростая вещица. Надо было украсть её, пока был шанс. Ну-ка, просыпайся, идиот!  
Эрик пришёл в себя быстрее, чем Джо ожидал. Пару раз хлопнул глазами, привыкая к темноте, а затем дёрнулся, пытаясь ослабить путы.  
— Не выйдет, не трать силы зря. И скажи спасибо, что я вообще тебя расколдовал. А то оказался бы окольцованным страшной, как смертный грех, морской ведьмой. И никто бы тебя не спас.  
Эрик был, мягко скажем, не оригинален.  
— Кто ты?!  
Джо зевнул.  
— Ну, смотри.  
Как же хорошо избавиться от человеческих ног!.. На пару минут, правда, но и так неплохо. На щупальца и присоски Эрик смотрел как на крысу в своей тарелке во время званого ужина, но лица, к его чести, не потерял. И даже сумел спросить:  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Ай, мелочь, ерунда. Всего лишь капля твоей крови. — Джо снял с пояса Эрика кинжал и покрутил между пальцами. Острая штучка. — Видишь ли, поцелуй истинной любви не сработает, если принц будет, как бы это сказать… липовым. Фальшивкой. Смекаешь, к чему я веду?  
Эрик не смекал. Вообще-то Джо не собирался с ним разговаривать, но после всего, что случилось за два неполных дня, ему хотелось расставить фигуры на доске правильно. Чтобы каждый знал своё место.  
— Не помнишь меня? — Он ненадолго принял облик парня с площади.  
— Ты!.. Колдун или чудовище? Я не понимаю, что за поцелуй и почему нужна кровь. — Эрик неожиданно прекратил дёргаться и смерил Джо внимательным, цепким взглядом. Удивительно, мы и так можем. — Я слушаю.  
— О-хо, любопытная реакция. А что ты скажешь на то, что твоя милая рыжая и немая девушка — русалка?  
— Почему я должен тебе верить?  
— Глаза протри. Кто я, по-твоему, такой?  
Эрик вдруг… хмыкнул.  
— Да, уел. Хорошо, немая девушка — русалка. И?  
— Она отдала голос взамен на ноги. — Джо помрачнел и остановил нож возле шеи Эрика. Тот не шелохнулся. — Потому что влюбилась в принца, которого спасла и которому пела на берегу.  
— Но ведь тот самый голос был у Ванессы, разве нет?  
— Магия, — ну почему с людьми так сложно, — немного магии, ловкость рук и магический контракт. Ты всего лишь разменная монета. «Ванессе» нужен не ты, а Ариэль.  
Эрик явно хотел воскликнуть что-то вроде «о, какое у неё прекрасное имя!», но Джо наскучили разговоры. Он заткнул болтливому человеку рот щупальцем и сделал глубокий надрез на шее. Пить кровь — такое себе удовольствие, но иного выбора не было. Вблизи Урсула почувствует обман, а этот обмен внешностью достаточно редкий и сильный, должен сработать. Эрик охнул от боли, а затем от удивления, когда на его глазах Джо из осьминога превратился в него самого. Словно надел другой костюм взамен испорченного. Голос, осанка, запах. Всё было как у принца, даже пёс не заметит подвоха.  
— Побуду тобой ненадолго, — усмехнулся Джо и воткнул окровавленный нож в палубу на таком расстоянии, чтобы Эрик не смог дотянуться. — А ты посиди тут и не вздумай орать. Помешаешь мне — найду и убью и тебя, и всех твоих слуг.  
— Зачем ты всё это делаешь? — Несмотря на угрозу, он всё никак не желал угомониться. — Ради Ариэль, так ведь?  
Джо поправил тугой воротник мундира и отвернулся от человека. Он не собирался продолжать душевные беседы.  
— Стой, послушай! Можно решить всё иначе! Я ведь не хотел жениться на Ариэль, она очень милая, но если ты сам её любишь…  
— Я её не люблю!  
Джо резко развернулся и вывел в воздухе сияющий зелёный круг. Эрик хватанул ртом воздух, стукнулся затылком о стену и затих. Без голоса вести дела с ним намного приятнее.  
— Будто я из любви это делаю… Идиот.  
Удача ему улыбнулась: Урсула не заметила разницы. Сложнее всего было молчать и сохранять тупое выражение лица. Подготовка к свадьбе неслась со скоростью дельфина. И хотя Урсула при Эрике мило хлопала ресницами и улыбалась, Джо чувствовал растущее в ней нетерпение. На локте к вечеру остались синяки — следы от её пальцев и ногтей.  
— Всё готово, — отчитался слуга с явным неодобрением. — Прошу на борт.  
Ариэль должна была догнать корабль так или иначе. В этом деле Джо рассчитывал на её дружков, ведь напрямую помочь ей он бы не сумел. Главное, успеть до захода солнца, а затем украсть из щупалец Урсулы. Тогда и контракт формально будет выполнен, и Ариэль останется русалкой. На случай истерик Джо придумал аргументы: отец и сёстры будут горевать по ней, чем не повод остаться жить под водой? Ведь любимый мужчина не заменит семьи.  
Он надеялся, что Ариэль поймёт.  
Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт. Из-за него вода казалась ржавой, как медные кружки, пролежавшие много лет на дне. Под рукавом камзола в кожу впивался острый угол старого кулона, но Джо не обращал внимания на неудобства. Урсула-Ванесса прихорашивалась, а он позаботился о том, чтобы настоящего Эрика не нашли раньше времени. Потом пускай разбирается со слугами и политикой. Не его это забота.  
— Я так волнуюсь, дорогуша. — Ракушка на груди Урсулы сияла, словно солнце. Джо вспомнил, что в детстве сравнивал с ним Ариэль, и едва не улыбнулся. Вовремя спохватился. Дурацкие чувства могли всё испортить.  
— Ты меня любишь? — не отставала Урсула. Пришлось кивнуть.  
Она была сильной ведьмой. Очень. Вот только Джо плевать хотел на её чары. Он уже большой мальчик и сам решал, как жить.  
Наконец-то начался нелепый человеческий ритуал, плакали растроганные слуги, рычал всё понимающий пёс… Где же Ариэль? Над головой кружили чайки и альбатросы, всё больше и больше птиц собиралось на мачтах. Урсула морщилась, потому что тупая псина, как она заявила, испортила свадебное платье, и пришлось надевать другое. Вроде бы старое платье матери Эрика, которое сидело намного хуже. Джо отрешённо подумал, что Ариэль оно подошло бы больше.  
— Согласен ли ты, принц Эрик, взять Ванессу в законные жёны…  
— Да.  
Ну, скорее же!  
— Согласна ли ты, Ванесса…  
И тут птицы сорвались вниз. Кто бы мог подумать, что эти пернатые твари окажутся полезными? Они рвали Ванессу за волосы, щипали ей лицо и гадили прямо на туфли. Платье, впрочем, не трогали — видимо, Скаттл успел рассказать, что оно было сшито совсем не для неё. Из моря выскочили морские котики, поднялась паника. Джо, воспользовавшись этим, бросился к борту, где увидел бледную руку.  
— Привет, — сказал он мокрой, испуганной, но как всегда решительной Ариэль. Его девочка превзошла все ожидания. — Я думал, ты не придёшь.  
Со спины раздался жуткий вопль — ракушка сорвалась с груди и разлетелась на осколки. Голос сияющим комком рванул к хозяйке и слился с ней в одно целое.  
— Ах, Эрик…  
Джо обнял Ариэль и поцеловал — так, как хотел всегда.  
Меньше слов, больше дела.  
— Что?! — орала Урсула, которая вернула себе настоящий облик. — Не может быть! Я же тебя заколдовала, жалкий человек, как ты посмел?!  
Прижав одной рукой Ариэль к себе, другой Джо показал Урсуле средний палец.  
Солнце зашло.  
Корабль погрузился в темноту. Не кромешную, было ещё достаточно светло, чтобы заметить, что тело Ариэль не охватило золотистое сияние и ноги её не обратились хвостом. Несколько мгновений Джо растерянно смотрел на неё, счастливую и доверчиво жавшуюся к нему, а затем выдохнул:  
— Почему… Всё должно было быть не так!  
Где гром, молнии, нарушенный контракт?! Он ждал именно этого, чтобы утащить Ариэль к себе в логово и жить с ней без Урсулы, Тритона и всех остальных. Однако Ариэль по-прежнему твёрдо стояла на ногах, мягко улыбалась и, кажется, спрашивала, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
Нет, не в порядке.  
Получается, он всё сделал правильно, хотя желал обратного? Осуществил мечту вместо того, чтобы разрушить?  
Дьявол, да быть того не может!  
— Эрик, что с тобой? Ты побледнел… Ой!  
Джо толкнул Ариэль в сторону и почувствовал жгучий жар в боку. По камзолу расплывалось синее пятно. С кончиков пальцев Урсулы капал огонь: страшная магия, способная разорвать брюхо китовой акуле. Она никогда не применяла её на живых существах, но рассказывала, что оба они — дети Посейдона, Тритон и Урсула, — были способны обращаться к этой древней и страшной способности.  
Значит, она готова была убить Ариэль? Что ж, значит всё не зря. По крайней мере он спас её от дыры в груди.  
Заклинание обмена больше не нужно, пора снять его, как грязную перчатку. Джо от боли плохо соображал, перед глазами плыло. Вопли людей действовали на нервы, а взволнованное лицо Ариэль рвало три сердца на куски. Урсула замахнулась снова, сгусток силы полетел к нему и ворвался в грудь, уничтожая не только плоть, но и чары. Истинный облик прорвался сквозь личину принца.  
— Ты… всё это время! — Ариэль задохнулась слезами, криком. Она хотела сказать ещё что-то, но не сумела подобрать слов. Джо дёрнул плечом, мол, уж так вышло, не суди строго, и начал заваливаться на бок. Палуба стала мокрой от крови. С трудом цепляясь щупальцами за борт, он подтянул слабеющее тело и вытолкнул себя в океан.  
Последним, что он услышал, был злорадный хохот Урсулы, звук выбитой двери и приказ:  
— Схватить ведьму!  
Всё поглотила вода._ _

_ _ **4\. Музыка моря** _ _

_ _В глубине души Эрик считал, что всякий человек заслуживает понимания. Какой бы сволочью тот ни был, наверняка была или есть причина, по которой тот совершал злые поступки. Однако даже королевскому великодушию настал конец, когда на корабль и людей напало чудовище.  
У Эрика было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать слова человека-осьминога. Он не понял деталей, но по всему выходило, что милая немая девушка — Ариэль, что за имя! — стала жертвой обстоятельств. Будь она самой обычной крестьянкой, Эрик не прошёл бы мимо беды, но соль в том, что она как раз выделялась среди других. Во-первых, она спасла ему жизнь. Во-вторых, не требовала сложить к её ногам весь мир, напротив, пускай помнил он не слишком хорошо, пела о том, что мир для неё — это как раз он, что льстило самолюбию. Из-за непонятного золотистого тумана события последнего дня смазались и расплывались, однако Эрик никогда не стеснялся выглядеть глупым или слабым на глазах своих людей.  
Он искренне попросил у них прощения, выслушал заверения в преданности и отпустил, оставив подле только старого друга Угрюма и Ариэль. Морское чудовище связали и заточили в темнице, благо на суше оно потеряло большую часть своей силы, а стальные кандалы на каждое щупальце завершили дело. Эрика слегка мутило, так что Угрюм предупредительно маячил рядом на случай, если нужно будет подставить плечо.  
Но Эрика волновали вещи поважнее.  
— Раз теперь ты можешь говорить, расскажи мне всё.  
Он говорил мягко и спокойно, чтобы не напугать. Ариэль, с её чудесным голосом и озорным характером, правда ему нравилась. Но не настолько, чтобы жениться.  
— Понимаешь… — Ариэль сидела на камне и елозила босыми ногами по песку. — Так вышло…  
Ох, вот оно что. Морская принцесса, дочь подводного короля, влюблённая наивная девочка, решившая, что встреченный впервые в жизни принц — её судьба. Эрик был хорошо воспитан и не рассмеялся. К женским слабостям следует быть терпимым. В конце концов, она многое перенесла, чтобы добиться цели. Это заслуживало уважения.  
— Ты ведь осознаёшь, что поступила слишком… недальновидно? — Ариэль понуро кивнула. — Что бы вышло, не успей тот парень тебя поцеловать? Как я понял, ты стала бы марионеткой в руках монстра, что мы посадили в темницу. Уж поверь, в политике и власти я кое-что понимаю.  
— Но я очень хотела быть с тобой! — Под её напором Эрик немного растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки. Нельзя поддаваться жалости. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.  
— Я польщён, правда. Ты милая и хорошая девушка. Но мы из разных миров, ты русалка, а я человек. Твой отец был против, не так ли? Мне не нравится перспектива защищать побережья от атак акул-убийц и нашествия крабов.  
Ариэль нахмурилась.  
— Отец никогда не сделал бы подобного!  
— Это ты так думаешь.  
По изумлённому лицу Ариэль стало ясно — она не только не разбиралась в жизни, но и плохо знала собственного отца. Бедная девочка.  
— Что ж, как бы там ни было, я не посмею прогнать тебя и оставить без крыши над головой и еды, — смягчился Эрик и погладил Ариэль по голове. Та доверчиво прильнула щекой к ладони. За спиной кашлянул Угрюм, намекая, что у Эрика ещё полно дел, хотя, если его высочеству хочется сбежать на второе свидание, то он что-нибудь придумает…  
Эрик не хотел сбегать.  
— Пойдём. — Он взял Ариэль за руку и повёл к замку. — Ты наверняка устала и проголодалась.  
— Стойте! Да подождите вы!  
Эрик не услышал ни звука, а вот Ариэль вдруг обернулась и метнулась обратно к морю. Из воды она достала ярко-красного краба, который ужасающе быстро размахивал клешнями. Эрик переглянулся с Угрюмом и пожал плечами. Языка рыб и прочих тварей они не понимали, потому могли лишь поверить Ариэль на слово.  
— Ты в порядке, хвала всем морям, — заливался слезами Себастьян и сморкался в рукав Ариэль. Он всегда был очень чувствительным. — Я места себе не находил!  
— Со мной всё хорошо, — успокоила его Ариэль. — Эрик очень добрый человек. И Урсула сама оказалась с носом, когда попыталась меня обмануть. Она больше никому не причинит вреда.  
— Да, но… — Себастьян замялся и посмотрел на Ариэль с тоской. — Зато пострадает кое-кто другой.  
— О чём ты?  
— Когда твой принц схватил Урсулу, чары на всех заколдованных ею русалках развеялись. И они, вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой, отправились мстить.  
По спине Ариэль пробежал холодок. Она не хотела слушать дальше, однако Себастьян продолжал безжалостно выплёвывать слова.  
— В том жутком скелете вместо Урсулы они нашли Джо. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что они хотели с ним сделать? А ведь он ранен и не способен защищаться.  
Как ни странно, плечо поддержки потребовалось не Эрику. В последний момент Угрюм успел подхватить девушку и усадить на песок, где она сгорбилась, прижимая мрачного краба к груди.  
— Что с ним теперь будет?  
Себастьян почесал клешнёй лоб.  
— На его счастье, я смог всех убедить не совершать глупостей. За кровавую вендетту сир их по головам не погладит. Так что он заперт в клетке для колдунов и ждёт казни. Всё королевство стоит на хвостах, такого ажиотажа не было, даже когда мы прочёсывали океан в поисках тебя. Извини за дурные вести.  
Ариэль, глотая слёзы, пересказала всё Эрику и Угрюму.  
— Этот осьминог, Джо… Ты хорошо его знаешь?  
Эрик сел возле Ариэль на песок. Он помнил разговор в трюме. Что-то не давало покоя, что-то очень важное, из-за чего не получалось обвинить странного парня во всех грехах. Он, конечно, не был невинной овцой. Действовать в собственных интересах — не преступление. До определённой черты.  
— Мы друзья детства. — Ариэль грустно улыбалась и теребила браслет на запястье. — Вернее, я думала, что мы только друзья. А он, похоже, всегда желал большего.  
Эрик не стал говорить, что и это тоже не преступление. Рядом с хорошенькой девушкой легко потерять голову.  
— Знаешь, а ведь забавно вышло, — сказал он. — Джо принял мой облик и вместо меня выполнил условие контракта. Которое, если я правильно помню, звучало как «до того, как минует третий день, принц должен в тебя влюбиться и поцеловать». Верно?  
Ариэль кивнула.  
— Но к чему это всё? Он ведь не принц и не человек.  
— А какая разница? Я не читал текста контракта, но подозреваю, что там не было пометок в духе «запрещено выдавать себя за принца» или что-то подобное. Он же выпил мою кровь и стал мной. Значит, недолго, но был принцем. И любил тебя. Для легитимности этого достаточно.  
Эрик не без удовольствия смотрел, как бледное лицо Ариэль стало пунцовым. Даже уши покраснели. Угрюм хмыкал в кулак, сдерживая смех, а Себастьян что-то бормотал, стуча клешнями друг о друга.  
— Что же мне делать… — Ариэль глубоко вздохнула и хлопнула себя по щекам, чтобы успокоиться. — Эрик, ты точно-точно меня не любишь?  
Эрик виновато развёл руками.  
— Прости, я знаю тебя второй день. Какой бы ты ни была славной, это не повод играть свадьбу. Но мы можем остаться друзьями, если захочешь.  
На это Ариэль криво и как-то знакомо усмехнулась. Эрик подумал, что у неё и осьминога не так уж мало общего.  
— Друзья меня то предают, то спасают… Уж и не знаю, что думать. В любом случае, мне нужна ваша помощь. Всех вас.  
Себастьян осторожно тронул её за палец.  
— Скажи отцу, что я вернусь к нему и больше не буду сбегать, — серьёзно и устало попросила Ариэль. — Придумай любые причины, чтобы отсрочить казнь.  
— Ты… простишь Джо?  
Ариэль не задумалась ни на мгновение.  
— Нет уж! Я хочу завязать ему щупальца морским узлом и прицепить сверху актинию. Но он мой друг и я не позволю ему умереть, тем более после того, как он освободил меня от контракта. Пусть и таким нечестным способом.  
— Это всё хорошо, Ариэль, но, как бы так сказать… — Себастьян выглядел беспомощным. — Твои ноги?  
— О, об этом не беспокойся.  
Ариэль впервые взглянула на Эрика без романтической дымки в глазах. И увидела не просто симпатичного человека, но короля, воина.  
— Для этого у меня теперь есть новые друзья._ _

_ _Родители Эрика, покойные король с королевой, не рассказывали ему про темницу и заключённых. Он был слишком мал для подобного, пусть играет в солдатиков и скачет по траве, невинное дитя. Но Эрику пришлось столкнуться с этой стороной дворцовой жизни не по собственной воле, когда он, уже полноправный принц с регентом-дядюшкой, был вынужден этого самого дядюшку посадить за решётку. Ведь добрый дядюшка воровал у собственного племянника и собирался его под шумок отравить, как сделал со своим братом и его женой. Эрик тогда плакал всю ночь, но утром возле эшафота его не выдавало ничего, кроме опухших глаз. Он приказал мариновать дядю в темнице несколько дней на воде и хлебе, а затем повесить. Это была последняя публичная казнь за время правления его семьи, потому что видеть подобное снова ему совершенно не хотелось.  
Но темницы остались — туда сажали проштрафившихся дворян, слишком буйных графов, насильников и воров. Их не били и не издевались, но оставляли в одиночестве сходить с ума, пока они сами не молили о снисхождении. Отец наверняка помиловал бы их, но ради благосостояния страны Эрик не верил льстивым клятвам верности. «Больше никогда» означало «больше никогда не попадусь», а процент искренне раскаивающихся был слишком мал, чтобы его учитывать.  
Так что Эрик вместе с Угрюмом и Ариэль спустился в темницу и приказал солдатам не спускать глаз с чудовища. Эта тварь, которую все принимали за Ванессу, лежала на каменном полу и тихо стонала. Эрик поднёс факел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть её лицо. Бледная, с синюшным отливом, она чем-то напоминала другого осьминога, но он не специалист в морских тварях, так что оставит это всё на совести подводного короля.  
— Не притворяйся мёртвой, — сказал он твёрдо. — Я вижу, ты наблюдаешь за нами.  
— Умный мальчик, — оскалилась Урсула и вдруг вся задрожала. Увидела Ариэль. — А ты… Чертовка, ты всё испортила! Из-за тебя разбились моя ракушка и планы!.. О, как я мечтала отомстить Тритону…  
— Ближе к делу. — Эрик подал знак солдату, и тот демонстративно поставил перед решёткой кадку с водой. Урсула потянулась к нему, но цепи крепко удерживали руки и щупальца. Без воды осьминоги медленно и мучительно высыхали, это вам скажет любой повар. — Ты наложила на неё заклятие, чтобы подарить человеческие ноги. Можешь вернуть хвост?  
Урсула нервно рассмеялась.  
— С ума сошёл? Зачем мне это делать, раз она — сама — пожелала бегать с тобой по земле!  
Ариэль, стоявшая за спиной Эрика, вдруг вышла на свет и присела возле решётки. Протянула сквозь них руки и коснулась пальца Урсулы.  
— Ты ранила Джо, — сказала она тихо и грустно. — Он пострадал из-за меня, а ещё отец хочет его казнить.  
— Мне плевать на это ничтожество! — Сплюнула на пол синюю кровь Урсула и закатила глаза. — Он предал меня, своего учителя, хотя я поделилась с ним всем, что знала и умела. С какой это стати мне теперь его спасать?  
Эрик не видел, но догадывался, что у Ариэль на глазах выступили слёзы. Однако вместо того, чтобы заплакать, она резко вытерла лицо о рукав и слегка дрожащим голосом повторила:  
— Если не спасти его, он умрёт. Подумай, разве ты не привязалась к нему за все эти годы? Он столько говорил о тебе, постоянно хвастался: наставница то, наставница это… Да, он предал тебя, но ведь таким ты его воспитала, разве нет?  
Урсула слушала, не перебивая. С каждым словом по её некрасивому лицу пробегала дрожь. Палец, который Ариэль сжимала, дёргался в судорогах, но не мог освободиться.  
— Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, — выдохнула Ариэль. — Он такая же бедная несчастная душа, как и все мы! Неужели тебе совсем его не жалко?!  
— Нет… — глухо буркнула Урсула. В темноте не было видно её глаз. — Не жалко. Но ты меня достала, девочка. То дай тебе ноги, то хвост, то хочу принца, то спасти друга… Не слишком ли много ты хочешь?  
От этих слов Ариэль вздрогнула, как от пощёчины. Солдаты напряглись, готовые проткнуть вялое тело осьминога копьями, но Эрик дал им знак подождать. Было интересно услышать ответ.  
— Ты права. Я избалованная любимая младшая дочь. Я никогда раньше не знала, что такое боль, страдания и лишения. Все мои капризы были из-за вседозволенности и наивных мыслей, что нет ничего важнее, чем делать то, что хочется и нравится.  
Ариэль медленно отпустила палец Урсулы, смочила ладони в кадке и брызнула на осьминога. Эрик видел, как заходило ходуном чёрное тело и всколыхнулись щупальца. Урсула тянулась к воде, чтобы выжить. Ариэль росла прямо у него на глазах.  
— И теперь, когда благодаря тебе я узнала, что же такое отчаяние, страх и борьба, я хочу в последний раз попросить: верни мне хвост. Тогда я поговорю с отцом и он обменяет тебя у принца Эрика на морские дары. Ты сможешь жить свободно, где и раньше, но с условием больше никогда не заплывать на наши земли.  
Эрик хотел бы ей похлопать, но боялся испортить момент. Он видел, как тяжело давались Ариэль эти слова. Она долго обсуждала с крабом что-то на непонятном языке, просила совета у птиц и дельфинов. Там, на берегу, Ариэль устроила настоящий совет, так что пришла к Урсуле во всеоружии. Но она по-прежнему была маленькой доброй русалкой, потому что плечи её дрожали, а по щекам текли слёзы, пусть и беззвучно.  
Если Урсула не поддастся сейчас, то Ариэль разрыдается от страха и собственной беспомощности.  
— Хорошо. На этих условиях… так и быть, помогу. Только дай мне воды уже, девчонка, в таком состоянии я много не наколдую.  
Из тела Ариэль будто вытащили все кости. Но перед тем, как обмякнуть, она толкнула кадку, и вода потекла прямо на Урсулу. Та жадно хватала её губами, впитывала присосками. Насытившись, ведьма кое-как поднялась и села, глядя свирепыми глазами на людей и просто злыми — на Ариэль.  
Она сказала:  
— Не обмани меня, — и тише, закрыв глаза, — представь бескрайний океан…  
Урсула не пела, она читала старое заклинание, состоявшее из каких-то бессмысленных слов, от которых у Эрика встали волосы дыбом. Он бы и рад их не слушать, но для этого придётся затушить факел. Что-то подсказывало, что этого лучше не делать.  
Ариэль окружило мягкое золотое свечение. Хрупкое тело изогнулось под немыслимым углом, люди от такого обычно умирают, а у неё из-под юбки всего лишь выглянул лазурный хвост с полупрозрачным огромным плавником. Эрик недоверчиво потрогал его и услышал:  
— Осторожнее, пожалуйста. — Ариэль улыбалась.  
На полу темницы она была не в своей стихии.  
— Прошу прощения. — Пора вернуть её домой. — А вы тут… приберитесь.  
На руках Эрика Ариэль затихла, утомлённая превращением. Незачем ей было знать, что растянувшаяся на камнях Урсула не выберется из заточения ни за какие сундуки с золотом. Подобная сила не должна существовать и вредить ни миру морскому, ни человеческому. Эрик был уверен, что найдёт правильные слова, чтобы убедить в этом Ариэль и её отца.  
Ведь они понимали, как никто другой: ведьмы не выполняют своих обещаний._ _

_ _***_ _

_ _Рана на боку почти затянулась, а вот в груди… Два сердца кое-как справлялись, но без третьего им было тяжело. Плоть кое-как заросла, это проще, чем восстановить полностью щупальце, но боль не уходила. Джо то приходил в сознание, чтобы тупым взглядом обвести клетку, куда его заточили, то вновь проваливался в блаженную темноту. Ему не давали ни есть, ни пить, так что сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы пошевелить пальцем. Упав в океан, он по глупости поплыл в единственное место, где мог отлежаться и переждать бурю — в логово Урсулы. Там были нужные мази и зелья, колдовской шар, в конце концов. Ну что могло пойти не так?  
Да всё.  
Его схватили и едва не разорвали на сотню маленьких тупых осьминогов. Только появление Себастьяна отложило расправу на целые сутки, которые этот дурной краб зачем-то выторговал у разъярённых бывших клиентов Урсулы. Сами виноваты, кретины, что не выполнили условия контракта. Теперь валите всю вину на ведьму, очень умно… Джо мог бы посмеяться над ними, но ему было слишком плохо. Синяя кровь привлекала хищников, к логову начали подтягиваться акулы. К счастью, такое количество русалок не казалось им лёгкой добычей, так что нападать они не спешили. Оставь все эти мстители его одного… Что бы случилось тогда, лучше не представлять.  
— Смена караула!  
За прутьями решётки темно. Или зрение отказало? Джо не знал, сколько прошло времени. Может, час, может, всего пара минут. Глаза слипались, в животе неприятно тянуло. Неудивительно, с такими-то подарочками от любимой наставницы. На память, так сказать.  
На границе между лихорадочным сном и бессмысленным бодрствованием Джо заметил смазанное жёлтое пятно.  
— Пс-с! — Сквозь прутья протолкнули комок чего-то скользкого. — Съешь это, чтобы кровь остановить. Оно… ну, полезное. Мне Аквата сказала.  
— Придурки… — булькнул Джо, но закашлялся и скрючился от резкой боли. Когда он тут метался и орал, стражникам было плевать. Он мог хоть танцевать, хоть стоять на голове. Хоть жрать непонятно кем пережёванные в кашу водоросли. Мерзость.  
— Не говори, тебе нельзя! — забеспокоился Флаундер. Только жалости тупого гуппи ему не хватало для полного счастья. — Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь! Себастьян поплыл за Ариэль, она точно что-нибудь придумает.  
Ариэль… Джо улыбнулся, хотя даже это простое действие отнимало кучу сил. Вкус её губ до сих пор не стёрся из памяти. Всё пошло не по плану, но раз так, то пусть будет счастлива с этим чёртовым принцем. А он перебьётся. Чёрт, как же бесит, только бешенство это глухое и серое, как и вся его жизнь. С редкими яркими всполохами. Солнце — Ариэль — для него исчезло навсегда.  
Как же невыносимо себя жалко!  
— Не унывай, — а гуппи всё не затыкается, прибейте его кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, — помощь скоро будет.  
— За-мол-чи…  
— И береги силы, они тебе понадобятся.  
Джо на это ничего не сказал, только вздохнул, загрёб пальцами песок и прижал к ноющей груди руку с кулоном. Якорь давно не грел.  
Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, стражников рядом с клеткой не было. Флаундера, впрочем, тоже, что ещё ни о чём не говорило. Зрение немного восстановилось, так что Джо хорошо видел отблески сияния дворца и покачивание радужных актиний, которыми выложили дорогу к каменным темницам.  
Склизкая мерзость действительно остановила кровь. Благодарности от него Аквата не дождётся. Слишком умная.  
— Дорогу королю! — Звуки доносились приглушённо, словно на уши Джо положили подушку. Он и расслышал-то трубы и барабаны, только когда решётка отворилась и к нему в клетку заплыл немаленький Тритон. При полном параде, ну надо же, какая честь.  
— Ты готов? — спросил он, хотя не нуждался в ответе. Джо всё равно не собирался ничего говорить и ползать в хвосте. Если подыхать, то с гордостью. Ну, её подобием. — Тогда выметайся отсюда, и чтобы я тебя никогда не видел рядом с моими дочерьми.  
Стоп, что?  
Джо с трудом, падая и вновь поднимаясь, встал на пять щупалец из восьми. Было трудно, но он справился. Несколько долгих минут он изучал непроницаемое лицо Тритона, ожидая найти там глумление, злорадство, намёк на шутку.  
— Не понял. Что ты сейчас сказал?  
Тритон устало потёр переносицу.  
— Выметайся. Казнь отменяется.  
Два целых сердца всполошенно забились. Джо снова замутило, и он схватился за решётку, чтобы не упасть.  
— Издеваешься надо мной?  
Внутрь заполз Себастьян — важный, в белом жабо и манишке. Так бы на салат и пустил.  
— Кхм-кхм. Сир хотел сказать, что смертную казнь тебе заменили на изгнание. За какие заслуги? Ничего доброго ты не сделал, кроме того, что спас принцессу от смертельного удара… Хм, как думаете, это тянет на смягчающее обстоятельство?  
Тритон усмехнулся и погладил бороду.  
— Вполне. Кроме того, я не хочу проливать кровь на потеху публике. Это не понравилось бы Афине… Не понравилось и Ариэль.  
У Джо перед глазами заплясали зелёные пятна. Он отказывался что-либо понимать и переводил взгляд с Тритона на Себастьяна и обратно. Наконец, его прорвало.  
— Да вы совсем с ума сошли?! Я таскал её в опасные места! Я помогал сбегать из дома! Вместе мы поднимались на поверхность и собирали вещи людей! Я рассказал тебе про грот, тупой ты король, а потом хотел забрать Ариэль себе! И после этого ты говоришь про «смягчающие обстоятельства»?!  
От крика задрожали стены. Магия бурлила внутри, смешиваясь со злостью. Раны снова открылись, и Джо, не помня себя от боли, в ярости швырнул ярко-фиолетовую молнию в песок. Запахло палёным.  
— А я предупреждал, сир, — огорчённо покачал головой Себастьян. — Это была плохая идея.  
— Ты сам не святой, Себастьян, — парировал Тритон. — Кто семнадцать лет скрывал от меня его существование?  
— Ну, знаете, ваша светлость, это несравнимые величины!  
На Джо они, казалось, не обращали внимания. И вскоре стало ясно, почему.  
— Ох…  
Ариэль была… прекрасна, как актиния. Рыжий всполох, яркое пламя. Перламутровая диадема в волосах, подобающая принцессе, украшения на поясе и длинный роскошный хвост, даже лучше прежнего. Совершенно незаметно всего за пару дней Ариэль выросла и не напоминала больше то безнадёжное дитя, которое Джо укрывал одеялом в спальне человеческого замка.  
Она и смотрела на него иначе. Без вызова, без ярости. Устало, но спокойно и даже, пожалуй, нежно. Словно он долго шёл неверным путём, оступался, падал, и наконец забрался в непролазные дебри.  
— Привет, — сказала Ариэль своим чудесным нежным голосом. — Я думаю, ты прав: прощать тебя не за что. Но ты всё ещё мой друг, так что…  
И она бросилась к нему на шею прямо на глазах у отца и краба, просто взяла и бросилась, словно он не разрушил всё, что было ей дорого! Да как она… Да что… Джо правда пытался ругаться. Срывал голос, плевался гадостями, признавался в самых чёрных и мерзких желаниях, что возникали у него всякий раз, когда он видел Ариэль с другими мужчинами. Он желал её всю, до последней чешуйки, и был готов пожертвовать и наставницей, и дружбой, лишь бы получить желаемое.  
Ариэль его не остановила. Позволила выговориться, а когда он без сил упал на песок у её хвоста, мягко погладила по голове. И вот тогда его накрыло. Чувство было странным. Сразу множество оттенков перемешали в бутылке и взболтали. Внутри летало на бешеной скорости чёрное и мрачное — ревность, зависть, жажда обладать, обида и злость. К ним примешивались извращённое благородство, гордыня, ложь и лесть, где-то сбоку кружился талант, и сверху, словно этого было недостаточно, падали крупные хлопья. Боль, непохожая на прежнюю, растекалась по телу, и Джо не мог ничего с ней поделать. Он скрючился, обняв голову руками, и беззвучно выл.  
Чёрные хлопья — конец всему.  
Чёрные хлопья — это…  
— Джо, что случилось? — Его заплаканное уродливое лицо Ариэль обняла обеими руками и заглянула в него так, будто не видела ни дрожащих треугольных зрачков, ни искривлённого в гримасе рта. — Прости, если обидела, но я должна была…  
— Да не в тебе дело, — говорить получалось с трудом. Слова не выталкивались из сжатого судорогой горла. — Не только в тебе. Что вы сделали с наст… Урсулой?  
— А? — удивилась Ариэль вполне искренне. Не было никаких причин ей не верить. — Она осталась в темнице замка. Эрик обещал потом обсудить её обмен… Почему ты плачешь?  
— Хах, — он истерично хихикнул. — Дурёха. Тебя снова обманули.  
Ариэль обернулась к отцу за помощью, и в этот момент Джо вырвался из её рук и поплыл. Жалкое зрелище, но никто не бросился его останавливать — Ариэль придержали за плечи сёстры, а Флаундер лишь пару миль плыл следом, чтобы убедиться, видимо, что Джо не рухнет под ближайшим камнем.  
— Отвали, тупая рыба! — рявкнул он, когда видеть жёлтый цвет стало невыносимо. Обиженный Флаундер отстал и вскоре исчез, а Джо на дрожащих щупальцах плыл и полз всё дальше и дальше, пока не оказался снова в пасти Змеевика. Полиповые черви исчезли, как и множество зелий Урсулы — их разбили русалки, когда пытались загнать Джо в угол. Сделать это было просто, он ведь истекал кровью. Но кое-что осталось, и Джо приложился к одной из колб, вливая в себя тёмно-синюю жидкость, похожую на кровь. От неё пламя внутри затихло, превратившись в едва тлеющие угли. Боль ослабела. Разломанное трюмо Урсулы валялось на боку, осколки зеркала послушно отражали такое же разбитое лицо самого Джо. Он невесело хмыкнул и забрался в ракушку, где свернулся в клубок и провалился в сон.  
Только долго поспать ему не дали. Ощущение чужого взгляда угнетало. Не чувствуя в себе сил шевелиться и разговаривать, Джо с трудом разлепил глаза и увидел у створок ракушки два жёлтых шара, почему-то сливающихся в один.  
— А-а, пупсики… Вернулись к мамочке?  
— Из-за тебя её убили, — просипел Джетсам.  
— Ты предал её, — булькнул Флотсам.  
— Да неужели?  
Джо попытался перевернуться на другой бок, но мурены не были столь добры, чтобы оставить его в покое. Одна из них схватила щупальце и потянула, вторая вгрызлась в бок. Крик застрял в горле. Джо пытался отцепить гадов, но только ещё сильнее их раззадоривал. Когда же оба разжали челюсти и каким-то чудом и не оттяпали ему половину тела, Джо швырнул в них слабенькой волной и вывалился из ракушки. В таком состоянии он не боец, а так, морская звезда. Только трепыхаться и способен. Флотсам и Джетсам, попробовав крови, не собирались отказываться от вкусного обеда. Значит, единственный шанс сбежать — это выпустить чернила и плыть из последних сил. А там уже как повезёт.  
— Убегает, догоняй!  
Изо всех сил — это он, конечно, погорячился. Его хватило на две мили, после чего щупальца свело судорогой, а в глазах потемнело. Даже не смог добраться до кораллового рифа, который за годы разросся, жадина, и отъел себе целый кусок земли.  
Жалкое зрелище.  
Вроде бы на пару секунд — точно не дольше? — Джо потерял сознание. А когда очнулся, то не почувствовал ни мучительной боли, в смысле, новой, ноги тоже были на месте, все восемь. Мурен нигде не было видно, словно они провалились сквозь землю. Что ж, это шанс, который нельзя упускать.  
Старая пещера, где пела Ариэль, ни капли не изменилась. На камне и под ним всё также было удобно лежать, что Джо и сделал, пачкая свежей кровью всё вокруг. Из дыры в своде просачивался мягкий убаюкивающий свет, пахло чем-то смутно знакомым, из детства, а ещё вода тут была приятно тёплая и не бередила раны.  
Он чувствовал, как сила наставницы собралась бесплотной ракушкой у него между сердец. Урсула говорила, что такой ритуал уже давно не проводят, слишком опасно, но он тогда согласился — почему бы и да, раз дают такую мощь практически даром? Когда сильная ведьма умирает, она передаёт всю свою магию ученику. Это закон, который придумали маги древности. Сейчас от тех магов и остались разве что артефакты вроде тритонового трезубца и разбитой ракушки. Урсула знала историю и умела применять такие заклятия, которые не снились ни одной земной колдунье.  
Она умерла — но Джо-то жив. Правда, недолго. Выходит, зря она тогда мучилась и поила его горькой дрянью, чтобы вот так бездарно отдать в океан бушующий шторм магии. Даже зелёный тёплый камешек, который Джо однажды нашёл на дне, не был настолько мощным, как этот сгусток у него внутри.  
Камешек он, кстати, выбросил. К чему подбирать всякую дрянь и тащить домой.  
Спать, как же хочется спать…  
Вдруг глаз коснулись прохладные ладони.  
Знакомый голос полился в уши звонкой мелодией, полной радости.  
— Угадай, кто, Джо.  
Ему не надо было открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть солнце._ _


End file.
